


STELLA

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄傳說 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 銀河英雄傳説
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: 接續VOICE （https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571309/chapters/44022373）的發展，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾被派駐到卡契布蘭卡。作者根本無法設想如疾風一般速度的戀愛和性愛，羅和米的情感以及肉體關係的進展從GAZE開始，到本篇結束一直處於龜速狀態發展。本段尾部開了輛比逆風爬坡騎自行車還慢的車……總之……有車，但很破。而且，爲了迎合這個車，本段人物極爲OOC!!!極度OOC! OOC! OOC!另外，因爲田中原著還是沒寫很細，他沒提到的仍然是只有腦補了！不滿意那我也沒轍。





	1. Chapter 1

引子

「真冷啊。」  
避開恨不得全員捲成球給自己塞進動力管線維修通道的士兵們，米達麥亞戴着毛線帽，帽子上扣着冬季制服的兜帽，在最爲狹窄寒冷的通道裏和圍着圍巾的羅嚴塔爾抱怨。  
「……」怕冷的貴族青年應該是想表示贊同，張開嘴卻沒能發出聲音，倒是口中飄出一縷白氣，要不是兩排白牙打架發出「得得得」的聲音，看上去根本就是冷得吐出魂靈準備去瓦爾哈拉取暖。羅嚴塔爾比米達麥亞長得瘦高一些，卻因爲裹上了所有的保暖衣物，看起來圓滾滾的。他用圍巾緊緊地纏着脖子，護住耳朵，卻讓兜帽鬆鬆地堆在腦後，看起來別有一番韻致。  
「就說你要包得嚴實些，額頭凍傷可是很難堪喔。」米達麥亞踮着腳尖舉起手，穿着保暖衣物的他身形有點臃腫，幫羅嚴塔爾套兜帽的動作可不像在溫度宜人，穿着單衣的地方那麼方便。  
「不用。」他的好友從喉嚨深處擠出來一個單字，他給米達麥亞抱在懷裏，「現在戴着過一會兒就會暖得捨不得摘下來，我倒要讓那羣自詡吃過邊境地區苦況，就要以此瞧不起所謂『貴族少爺』的大頭兵看看誰更扛得住。給我抱一下就好，會讓我想起在『尼尼微』那超級舒服溫暖的宿舍。」  
「也對，我倒不會遇見這種麻煩。」米達麥亞盡力踮腳，用自己的面頰溫暖羅嚴塔爾的額頭，忍不住打了個小寒顫，「喂，你怎麼冷成這樣。上一頓飯是什麼時候吃的？你這傢伙需要加餐。」  
「別胡扯了，米達麥亞。」羅嚴塔爾抱着他，「到了駐地應該就會好很多。」  
「在這該死的鬼天氣下還能準時到？我敢保證24小時之內都不能開伙燒熱飯，來，給你液體葡萄糖。」  
羅嚴塔爾扁了扁嘴，小聲咕噥着「不喜歡」，還是乖乖地給能夠補充能量的救命飲品喝了下去，最後打開自己的水壺灌了一口溫水漱口。  
「真是聽話的奧斯卡貓。」米達麥亞繼續貼着羅嚴塔爾的臉表揚，心卻一直沉下去。  
如果不能按原定計劃到達基地，他眼前虹膜異色的摯友遲早會失溫而出事，給他補充多少高熱量食物都沒用——雖然不至於被診斷爲代謝異常，羅嚴塔爾的代謝效率還是和標準值有所差異。米達麥亞聽過他抱怨貴族們爲了保持血統純淨而傾向於親屬婚配導致遺傳病高發，羅嚴塔爾本人或多或少也是馬爾巴哈家族過往混亂的「交配史」的受害者——「虹膜異色是徹頭徹尾的意外，但我身體裏還是有些屬於『必然』的定時炸彈」。  
「狼寶會願意叫我貓寶了？」因爲米達麥亞那溫暖的面頰，羅嚴塔爾凍得生疼的額頭終於有了一點可以名爲「正常」的觸覺，他決定趁機隨便說些什麼，好讓自己的注意力轉移一下。  
「嗯，奧斯卡貓。」米達麥亞笑嘻嘻地蹭蹭，「應該是那種有點神氣的黑白兩色的禮服小貓，但又有點不對稱，比如一隻手是白色，另外三隻是黑色，尾巴要長，很優雅，只是偶爾愛搗亂，大概。」  
「會咬你的小狼寶喔，奧斯卡貓。」  
「去，竟然還會想着小狼寶。」米達麥亞換了一邊臉頰去溫暖羅嚴塔爾，「我們在這裏躲了十幾分鐘，要去看看那羣猴子。」  
「我看是一羣由驢子、刺蝟和鵝組成的烏合之衆……真是沒用。希望地圖組給路徑探明白了，無非就是個小測驗，爲什麼搞得跟簽賣身契一樣。」  
「噗哈哈，你饒了他們吧！阿姆斯道爾夫是個天然的路癡，但性格特別細緻，單有他在地圖組，那羣人就動不了半步。」  
「這又是怎麼搞的？」  
「因爲他雖然基本上是指着某些不存在的問題胡說，卻偏偏特別誠懇，不容其他人不仔細思量。」  
「那其他人不也是耳根軟的蠢材？同樣該死，我去處理一下。」羅嚴塔爾貪戀着米達麥亞的溫暖，他用鼻尖蹭蹭米達麥亞的顴骨，擡起身子，大步轉入地下通道，路過休息的幾百個士兵，徑直向地圖組五人一刻鐘之前進入的岔路走去。


	2. ICE

自打轉了三個轉角之後，阿姆斯道爾夫少尉就知道自己毫無希望返回地圖組的本隊。和那些因傷病每年被勸退的學員不一樣，他看起來身體健壯，從基本的格鬥操作到文書操作，從領導能力到戰術模擬都在平均水準之上。不出意料的話，他在軍校畢業後應該會服役於一艘戰艦，或是在後方擔任文職——這才是他的優勢所在，也能恰好避開他那該死的、無法被直接發現的弱點。  
方向盲。  
在城市靠地標，在野外靠日光、星象甚至植物的年輪，靠指南針、六分儀⋯⋯管它是什麼工具，到了阿姆斯道爾夫手裡，只要目的是「辨認方向」，無論是什麼先進玩意都好像變成了玩具。根據他的分析，現在所處的情況應該是所有可能出現的情況中最差的：曾經被同盟軍奪取，又重新回到帝國軍戰線內，幾經修改卻沒有準確紀錄，還可能包藏著陷阱且缺乏辨識度的地下廊道。  
此次小休，領隊的羅嚴塔爾少校挑選了五個人組成地圖組，拿著複雜的成像和隧道探查裝備，一邊前進一邊重新繪製通道地圖，他那過大的贊同聲無疑引起了長官注意，原本進行繪製工作的是曾奪得洞穴探險錦標數次為勝任理由的下士官，現在可好，換他接手了！  
阿姆斯道爾夫不由得哀嘆起自己的多嘴來，他假模假式地打開個人終端，調出三年前的電子地圖，面對面前的兩條岔道和左邊岔路口前方隱約可見的更多岔路，畫出了一個簡要草圖，以此細節進行半平方公里內的搜索，以期儘快返回營地。但眼見搜索需要的能源將90%的能源儲備燒到75%，擔心自己連最後的求救信號都無法發出的方向盲少尉只好在比對還沒結束時就中止了任務。被「成為卡契布蘭卡地下工事的凍僵屍體」的可怕結局所困擾，他開始跟遊客一樣頻繁轉動地圖，最後只覺得天昏地暗，只好坐在地上乾嘔。  
怎麼辦，不是答應舊同學，下次休假時一起去費沙的沙漠生境保護區做義工的嘛！現在可好——  
「嗚嗚，到底是走去哪裡了啊？」想到自己悲慘、孤獨的結局，雖然不算新兵卻有著相當細膩心思的阿姆斯道爾夫的自言自語帶上了哭腔。

羅嚴塔爾進入地圖組所在的廊道，看到的是四個專注的士兵各自探查不同的岔路、紀錄竪井、維修點和急救包所在的位置，他們協作無虞，時常叮囑「阿姆斯道爾夫」記錄所有可疑的細節，唯獨沒發現阿姆斯道爾夫根本就不在現場。  
「阿姆斯道爾夫在哪裡？各位自己有記錄下剛才委託他統計的資料嗎？」  
帶隊的貴族少校一句話，讓在場的所有士兵都傻了眼，阿姆斯道爾夫不在？他十分鐘之前還指著一條看起來像是通往臨時彈藥倉的地點說那裡很可疑，好端端地平地消失，這是開玩笑吧？  
「長官，」組長情急之下開始信口開河，「阿姆斯道爾夫少尉往前面的通道巡視，很快就會回來。」  
「哪個前面？」羅嚴塔爾以玩味的目光看著他。  
看著面前大大小小的六條岔路，所有組員都閉上嘴巴，別開眼神，留組長一個人去死。  
「紮營之後我要你的報告。」羅嚴塔爾的眼睛閃出銳利的光，「解散！繼續工作。」

回到休息地，羅嚴塔爾看著忙於查看士兵情況，甚至笑嘻嘻地大聲聊天激發士氣的米達麥亞，滿心的惱火終於略為平息，他搖頭嘆息，轉頭去找洞穴探險專家，請他陪同，一塊去尋人。  
「是，長官。」下士官點點頭，但還是好奇地問，「為什麼長官不讓我首發呢？」  
「為避免此類事故造成真正的傷害，需要一個真正的洞穴探索專家做後備隊員駐紮在營地。這不是真正的基地，不缺突發事件，希望你別介意方才我硬要讓你留守。」看起來英俊得好似特別被派來拍軍旅題材的影視作品的軍官微笑著點點頭。  
同樣是嚴苛的環境，為什麼絕大多數官兵都要蜷縮得跟剛剛開始吐絲作繭得肥胖毛蟲一樣，而他就能表現得跟參加春季賽馬遊園會那麼愜意自在！果然，貴族出身的男人還是有些獨到之處⋯⋯吧。獲得洞穴探險錦標，數次出生入死的下士官不由得挺直身子，雙腿併攏，不自覺地降伏於羅嚴塔爾的威嚴和魅力之下：「不會，長官！」

他們帶了探測儀和大功率電台，確認個人終端能源飽滿，打算依次查詢六條通道。  
「少校，這會兒阿姆斯道爾夫應該已經發現自己走丟了吧，聰明一點的會原地等待，但在這種半封閉的陌生環境下，通常人們都會在很短的時間內出現恐慌徵狀而四處亂竄。這裡不比山路，通常地形起伏會影響到人的步速，對於陷入恐慌的人更是如此，但低溫也許會限制他的活力⋯⋯」  
「同樣地，也會讓他更快凍死。」羅嚴塔爾無奈搖頭。  
「別擔心，那傢伙走不了太遠。」士官搖頭，「阿姆斯道爾夫很謹慎，現在他怕是會把地上的小石頭都當成叛軍設下的炸彈一一紀錄⋯⋯那傢伙在處理文書事務和傳達事項上是一把好手，沒準已經記下了半本子所謂『可疑物』也不一定。少校，他就算一直飛跑，也走不出這個範圍。就謹慎過頭的角度而言，阿姆斯道爾夫最可能走的是這條路——」  
羅嚴塔爾滿意地點頭：「我在你前面20米，始終保持在你視線範圍內，如果有什麼不對，你要聯絡米達麥亞少校來找我。」  
「為什麼您要走在前面⋯⋯我可是下士官，死掉幾百個都抵不上您一個貴族出身的少校啊！」  
「在這裏，死掉幾百個我都抵不過你的價值——洞穴探險的專家，這次任務非常危險，沒有可以犧牲掉的人。」  
他們選的路沒有錯，探索了二十分鐘不到，阿姆斯道爾夫對著終端口述遺言的聲音就傳入了羅嚴塔爾和下士官的耳朵。  
「呸，真沒出息！」下士官厭惡地抱怨。  
「別這麼說，若有百分之一的機會，阿姆斯道爾夫少尉是方向盲的話，現在沒有嚇得徹底崩潰就不錯了，不是嗎？」  
「這⋯⋯」  
「現在的作戰畢竟是以艦隊戰為大宗，對士兵的方向感要求沒那麼高。剛才不是說了，隊裏沒有可以犧牲掉的人。你在這裡等一下，我去叫他回來。」  
「是。」  
「阿姆斯道爾夫少尉。」羅嚴塔爾站在他身後輕輕拍了一下他的肩膀，「回營地了。」  
毫不意外，阿姆斯道爾夫嚇得打了個寒顫，隨即彈了起來，「羅嚴塔爾少校——」  
他的遺言視像中也因此留下來了有點丟臉的喜極而泣。  
如果說羅嚴塔爾認為安撫女性床伴的淚水是一種必要承受的麻煩，在公務時處理下屬的淚水則根本就是要應付毫無職業精神的討厭鬼了。  
「阿姆斯道爾夫少尉，我等著你的報告！為什麼無視組長的指令記錄其他人的發現，自己亂走！」  
「長、長官！非常抱歉！但我看到岔路口跑過一個灰白色的影子，它有觸手！我想那一定是叛亂軍利用基因編輯技術生產出來的輔助生物機械！」  
「阿姆斯道爾夫，您是不是應該去找個大學讀創意寫作？」羅嚴塔爾轉身，「跟緊別再丟了！」  
「長官！請注意腳步！這裡有點問題——」  
羅嚴塔爾很少因為個人的情緒影響判斷，但這次多少算是例外。阿姆斯道爾夫的細心遠超平均水準，他在這裡困守數分鐘，就算對方向毫無認知，但對周遭的情況的了解卻相當充分。如果說羅嚴塔爾走近他時僥倖沒有遭遇任何問題，現在，控制萬物、並不在北歐神譜中的「隨機大神」終於打算來場小小的隨機事件。  
地下廊道的地板看似安全，但下方的隔水層和引導液體流走的管線在頻繁的攻防中逃脫了維修隊的注意力——畢竟敵方都不想因爲曠日持久的維修養護作業引起對頭的注意力而發動奇襲導致人員損耗。在如此嚴苛的自然環境下，堪稱孤苦無依的管線和防水層全都被至高無上的自然環境這一卡契布蘭卡之終極審判者以無情的利牙撕咬得千瘡百孔。水，不，嚴格意義上說是卡契布蘭卡行星上亂七八糟的物質由於極低溫而形成的類似液體的東西早已慢慢沿著縫隙向通道滲入，羅嚴塔爾滿懷著憤慨的大踏步只是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。  
隨著三米見方的強化材料地面的傾斜，污濁的液體洶湧而出，瞬間淹沒了羅嚴塔爾的小腿。幾秒鐘之內，羅嚴塔爾就感受到刺骨的寒意，那號稱可以令穿著者在零下一百度的低溫中行走如常的特化輕型裝甲服幾乎立刻開始報警。  
「少校！！」兩個驚慌地身影立刻走近，路癡和洞穴探險的高手一同搭起羅嚴塔爾的胳膊，三人準確地回到岔路的路口，尋找緊急閘門開關，合力才將三道隔離閘門關上。

回到地圖組的工作區，洞穴探險的專家和阿姆斯道爾夫立刻放羅嚴塔爾坐下，前者二話沒說，利用裝甲服的緊急指令卸除已經被超過零下一百度的流體物質浸泡的輕型裝甲的長靴，看到長官在裡面穿了多一層防水保暖長護膝和一雙保暖鞋，鬆了一口氣。  
「少校，雖然比較狼狽，但就算是在零下五度的室溫中走回去，也比穿著兩條現在至少有零下三十度還濕透了的鐵塊回去要好。」  
「毫無必要地偽裝凱旋不是我的風格，地圖組，將區域IV的Alpha-C-23通道整條標記為不可進入，附近三條以內的所有岔路標記為危險區域，僅可用作誘敵⋯⋯不，如果敵軍狗急跳牆來個玉石俱焚就不好了，將附近三條以內的所有岔路標記為『致命』級別的危險，現在跟我一起去打開應急材料釋放栓，關閉所有隔離門！」  
「少校在這裡指揮，具體事務由我們處理。我這裡有一張保暖氈您先裹裹……阿姆斯道爾夫就待在少校身邊別動，再走丟實在找不起。」  
不知是誰說了這麼一句，所有的組員立刻忙碌起來，有人拾起記錄儀交給阿姆斯道爾夫，讓他趁這段時間匯總記錄，有人扛起工兵標準裝備，還有人拿著剛剛從羅嚴塔爾身上卸下來的短波電台背在自己的背上，他們三人一組，連續工作了一小時，期間阿姆斯道爾夫通過終端聯絡紮營地的米達麥亞傳送了定位資料和地圖，在那之後沒多久，紮營休息到快要發黴的大批人員連同必要的機械設備就越過他們，帶隊的米達麥亞除了送來羅嚴塔爾和其他士兵的大背包之外，連半秒都沒停留。  
「無論如何請盡快跟上，羅嚴塔爾少校，如果需要增援也請別猶豫。」米達麥亞現在帶著他和羅嚴塔爾的兩支隊伍，自己手下姑且會聽令，羅嚴塔爾隊的士兵們會不會願意合作要看米達麥亞親身做出的表率。軍中留言傳播的速度飛快，就算是在「尼尼微」搶走了「羅嚴塔爾主人」的軍功，還是有人給他這個升職如坐了火箭一般的平民劃歸賣屁股的群體。簡單來說，米達麥亞少校就是羅嚴塔爾少校的家養狼。  
「等地圖組等了一小時，都想直接睡了，那鴛鴦眼漂亮貴族是不是皮肉細嫩被隧道耗子啃了一口？家狼長官是不是恨不能就地宿營？」  
「你怎麼不說我們長官乾脆一口氣幹掉主子，自己翻身領兩隊獨佔功勞，再攀高枝？剛纔咱們的家狼長官可是丟下鴛鴦眼主子的背包徑直行軍吶！」  
「滾，賣掉主子的寵物沒行市，早晚被新主人整死。家狼長官估計會帶著我們如同遊園會一般散步吧？反正廢棄的地下通道跟迷宮差不多，臨時掉隊根本不奇怪，教材上不都寫着複雜地形行軍要預留足夠整隊時間？」已經找到主人的一位士兵摸著肚子加入討論，他只要能升任准尉，就可以去服侍男爵家的繼承人，不用繼續在倒霉的冰行星耗費生命。  
「就是，慢慢走，只要別掉隊在最尾。」臉上有凍傷痕跡的老兵眨眨眼，「我有額外的肉乾零食，你們吃不吃？」  
「吃！我要！」在他們身後，傳來一個急切的聲音，「餓死了⋯⋯」  
「來來來，請用，一條十帝國馬克。」老兵覺得這樣有活力的聲音必然來自新兵，他們沒見過生死離別，傾向於將艱苦的行軍當作越野錦標賽訓練，通常不會覺得疲累。  
「卡爾-帕卓哈，上士，入伍六年！駐紮卡契布蘭卡兩年！作爲前輩沒有做好新人的表率反而行軍時私賣零食、蠱惑新兵偷懶，知法犯法！還有，威廉-蘇利文上士，恩斯特-羅越二等兵！亂嚼舌頭擾亂軍心！」快餓死了的菜鳥語氣丕變，「今天到宿營地時好好寫反省書！」  
出現在他們身後的根本不是什麼饞嘴皮菜鳥，而是帶隊嚴格、前後巡查的沃夫岡-米達麥亞少校，真是倒楣。  
「長官，急行軍宿營還寫反省書？明天個人終端會沒能源，出了事您可是要擔著啊。」帕卓哈顯然是個老油子，以軍務爲藉口想要逃脫處罰，沒想到卻被米達麥亞的貼心提示打了臉——  
「都給我聽好！反省書用紙筆寫，個人終端是用來輔助你進行正常工作的！加把勁，不出意外的話我們晚上可以在靠近目的地25公里的運兵中繼站紮營，只要重新接好動力線就有暖燈和照明，如果工兵心情好，沒準還能修修廚房，有熱飯熱菜吃！你的肉乾留着自己啃就好，一條就要10帝國馬克？！你賣金條喔！走啦走啦，給我加快腳步！」  
米達麥亞聲音洪亮，那股天生的活力和樂觀外加「暖燈、熱飯熱菜」簡直就成了垂在不情不願往前走的驢子嘴前面的甘甜胡蘿蔔，什麼肉乾，統統去死！  
「X的，算你能把屎一樣的未來說得跟金子似的，這麼張好嘴，無怪能賣得出去屁股。」看米達麥亞大步越過絕大多數比他高的士兵往前面去帶隊督導，帕卓哈冷笑一聲，慢吞吞走在最後。他對這一帶瞭若指掌，就算單獨行軍也不會走錯路。

最初，羅嚴塔爾落後大部隊約40分鐘的路程，雖然沿着前方留下的記號走就不會出錯，地圖組人員的行進速度的速度還是越來越慢。主因不是長官遭遇意外凍傷，而是他們進行地圖探索時使用不少工具，大部隊行軍卻一時疏忽，沒留下裝載工具用的無人駕駛車。丟下寶貴的設備不是羅嚴塔爾的風格，組內其他人也贊同這決定，無計可施之下，一行人只好均分負重咬緊牙關往前走。羅嚴塔爾需要持續運動產生的熱量來維持體溫，背包裏面的備用雪靴確實幫了大忙，但輕型裝甲拼合在一起變成外骨骼減輕負重的作用卻因爲被「凍住」的裝甲雪靴而不復存在。等到他們近乎狼狽地趕到營地，等着的只有擔心設備保養不足的整備組和忙得不管不顧的米達麥亞。  
爲了避免挑戰也許是陳舊破損的動力電路，暖燈已經關了，原定要留給他們的食物也被餓鬼一般的士兵全部吃光，爐竈也早就收好，沒人會因爲這六、七個人的隊伍再來一輪開伙。  
「抱歉，羅嚴塔爾。」米達麥亞嘿嘿地笑着，「弟兄們實在是餓壞了也累壞了，你們將就吃點野戰糧好不好？還有，累壞了也不好直接睡，第一班夜巡現在也就剩下半更，你們就一邊吃飯一邊捎帶看看？這裏很安全！我還得去先盯着幾個人寫反省書，接着得看看有幾個累到哭的新兵，吶，實在對不住你們，等到了目的地安頓之後我請你們所有人吃飯好不好？實在是很辛苦了，全隊能提前到這裏休息吃熱飯，都多虧你們。」  
「屌你老母！指揮部是不是精神有病，我們帶的裝備已經足夠裝一架貨車，你們拖着輛沒配載的空車就一點也沒覺得奇怪？」第一個壓不住火氣開始罵人的是被羅嚴塔爾請託去搜尋阿姆斯道爾夫的士兵。  
「真當我們是驢？沒有第一批定位資料，大部隊能毫無差錯走得到這裏？你個狗養的柒頭連熱飯熱水都沒給兄弟們留下一點來洗洗頭、泡個腳？你真以爲我們是核動力的配重車啊？配重車還得上油加潤滑咧！」  
「就算第一次帶陸戰行軍考慮不到現在的邊境基地已經配備上標準減負機械，可以原諒，剛回來還沒吃飯就讓我們一邊夜巡一邊吃野戰糧？長官，您可真是好方便！夜巡標準手冊是全副武裝攜帶夜視裝備三人一組其中一人要帶重裝備，您他媽的是不是要再叫起來一組人扛着野戰糧用勺餵我們？要不要乾脆沖一瓶奶粉，對了喔，奶粉沒有溫開水泡不開！操——！」  
「指揮部又不是你一個人，怎麼就沒人跟您說地圖組的載重已經夠撥一架車？除了少校不還有負責後勤的克魯納斯中尉？還是您的人緣差到除了我們羅嚴塔爾少校，就沒人願意和您合作啊？空頭指揮部主管是不是啊？」  
地圖組的幾個都是長期駐紮卡契布蘭卡的士官，他們密切配合的詰難之詞好似從同一個大腦發出，可見很是善於刁難人的老兵。  
「走了走了，這邊一百米不到就個維修員避難所，少校，我們去那邊窩一夜。保準有熱水熱飯，至於夜巡——米達麥亞少校，您就排給別人吧，反正吃個野戰糧就搞定的事。」一直沒開口的地圖組上士突然放了個大絕。  
「可，可是，可是，那個，不是說紮營要避免分散，還是別去的好吧？雖然我也很想要熱水，但，但叛軍的生物科技特別發達，之前我就看到長着觸手跑得飛快的生物機械——嗷！你幹嘛！」阿姆斯道爾夫雖然底氣不足，但還是給出了相反的意見，很難說他是想要遵從標準宿營要求還是……擔心六七個人一起迷路。  
這種兩邊不討好的和稀泥言論立刻給他帶來了禍端，洞穴探險專家舉起拳頭，對着他臉頰就是一拳，由於阿姆斯道爾夫沒有吐出一顆半顆牙齒，看起來出拳的那位相當手下留情。  
「操，要不是你他媽的亂跑，哪來這麼多意外！怕再次走丟是吧？抱着米達麥亞少校，包你不會丟！」  
「都住手吧——夠了！」羅嚴塔爾是這組因任務而最後到達宿營地的人當中狀態最差的，「去臨時避難所，別廢話。阿姆斯道爾夫你來不來。」  
「報告長官，不來。」發出哭唧唧聲音的阿姆斯道爾夫實在是太害怕迷路，他決定死也要跟着大部隊，哪怕被兩邊的人排斥，也比半夜摸到避難所的生物機械拖走撕成碎塊要好！  
他計劃去費沙的沙漠生境保護中心做義工可是計劃好幾年了。

維修人員的臨時避難所果然一切齊備，在熱鍋和保暖燈的照耀下，狹窄的小避難所很快就達到了15度的宜人氣溫，凍餓了一整天的地圖組組員拿出七八個牛肉野戰糧食包，合着水放在鍋裏煮開，每人都飽餐一頓，又用尚且算充足的能源熱了二十升開水給所有人洗臉泡腳，終於換上了乾淨襪子，穿上替換鞋的組員們將自己的裝甲服好好清理一番，掏出保暖膽放在暖燈旁邊烘烤，騰出手來的人終於打算研究一下羅嚴塔爾少校那雙凍得硬邦邦的裝甲鞋。  
「嗯，少校，它已經完全硬化了……明天出發之前要看看那邊的宿營區有沒有足夠的能源新造一雙。沒有外骨骼您也走那麼快，別硬撐了，休息吧。」  
「您別氣啊……」洞穴探險專家搖頭，「算了，我看您是我們當中最不氣那位，看起來那傳的留言不完全是捕風捉影喔？」  
「哼。」確實累得臉色發灰，洗漱完還喝了不少熱水的羅嚴塔爾躺在鋪了一層薄被的光牀板上，「別得寸進尺。」  
「放心，我的嘴巴沒那麼有毒，在前線嘴太毒會早死，我還想好好多活幾年，一旦帝國吞併了叛軍領地，我還想去探索海尼森和埃爾-法西爾的幾個有名的大溶洞探險吶！」  
「好啊，日後要是我沒死，運氣好的 話有機會去海尼森公幹，就留你一個空位怎麼樣？」  
「承蒙您看得上我啊，謝啦。」  
「你可別忘了喔。好，各位先生們，晚安，希望這裏不會被叛軍的觸手怪光顧——」  
一句話終止了房內的所有聲響，他們反鎖艙門，檢查暖燈的動力線，排除火警嫌疑，設置了幾個簡單的陷阱，全員鑽進放在牀墊上的睡袋。


	3. MAGMA

羅嚴塔爾確實累壞了，但他卻處於不能夠好好休息的位置。睡了三小時後，渾身痠痛的年輕貴族勉強起身，穿好衣服，背着睡前打好的行李和睡袋，悄悄開門，回到米達麥亞所在的宿營地。推開門，他看到的便是因爲寒冷而縮成一團，披着所有保暖氈，抱着槍依靠木箱子小睡的米達麥亞。  
「唔。」他睡得很不安穩，知道有人進來，就舉起槍來。  
「狼寶，是我。」  
「冷，奧斯卡貓。」米達麥亞小聲哼唧，「狼好冷。」  
「你洗臉洗腳了嗎？」  
「洗了也換了，但還是冷，冷得好難過。」  
總是會攜帶多一點私人物資的羅嚴塔爾，將一個小小的暖包拿出來：「脫鞋。」  
「嗯。」米達麥亞有點發抖，他脫下替換鞋子，羅嚴塔爾將一塊保暖氈捲起來，緊緊裹著他的腳，給暖包塞進去。  
「奧斯卡貓，你不冷嗎。」  
「乖乖的。」羅嚴塔爾給米達麥亞的臉努力往自己脖子和鎖骨的方向靠，「看看這樣能不能睡幾小時。」  
「嗯。」米達麥亞難得聽話，咕嚕一聲，卻仍然牢牢抱着把手槍。  
「別蠕動啦！要我給你臨時編造睡覺歌聽？」羅嚴塔爾偷笑，換來的是米達麥亞安靜而放心的蹭蹭。  
——乖狼寶，睡覺覺，彎月亮，掛高高，到明天，天氣好，捉隻小兔吃飽飽。怎樣？  
——羞，閉嘴。

「因噎廢食」很可能是這大隊人馬在使用暖燈卻擔心動力線燒掉的真實寫照，到了鐘錶指示的「凌晨4點」，容納數百名身強體壯的年輕男子的宿營地已經冷得讓大部分人無法安睡。就算整個指揮部命令士兵們不准使用暖燈，人們本著「生存」的慾望也要開始違抗命令。幾個距離暖燈最近的工兵急不可待地擰開暖燈的動力開關，隨著幾陣小小的嗡鳴，幾點橘紅色的燈光亮了起來，沒有爆炸也沒有火災。  
米達麥亞還在昏睡，行軍對他的身體來說並沒有很大壓力，但低溫和操勞卻讓年輕的平民疲憊不堪。與其說他在羅嚴塔爾身邊熟睡，不如說是他的身體在處理過多壓力和疲勞之後，想要好好地斷線休息一下，至於斷了之後還能不能接上，當事人已經無力顧及，需要羅嚴塔爾代為考慮。  
「米達麥亞，起來吃點東西再睡吧。」多虧過於謹慎的性格讓他帶足了裝備還在較爲溫暖的環境下小睡過，在酷寒中姑且保持著最低程度的舒適的羅嚴塔爾叫醒了好友。  
「唔，睏。」   
「不可以，再睡下去你就要凍死了，起來，寶寶狼。」  
「狼就是狼，哪來的『寶寶』狼……」米達麥亞的精神，好不容易在羅嚴塔爾喊出新穎卻不討喜的愛稱時恢復了些許清明，「有點暖……」  
羅嚴塔爾點頭，藉著橙紅色的燈光看著剛剛醒來，蜷縮在他身邊的愛友。以往，米達麥亞身上大多反射出偏金色調的蜜色或是近乎於銀色的亮灰色，明快銳利。如今，在並不明亮的橙紅色光源的包裹下，漂亮的蜜色被調和成帶著玫瑰紅調子的棕色，只有幾絲單獨翹起來的頭髮閃爍著暖暖的蜜色光芒。漂亮的亮灰色眼睛也閃爍著橙紅色，讓羅嚴塔爾想湊下去好好親親。  
「這樣亂七八糟可不行。」米達麥亞努力搖頭，像隻在成年狼懷裏頑皮扭動的小狼崽，「起來走走，我可不能被發現差點凍死。」  
羅嚴塔爾給米達麥亞身上的保暖氈一張一張拆下來疊好放進各自的背包，背上背包扣好帶子，撿起自己的槍：「就算是提前完成出發前的探路任務好了。」  
他倆帶上地圖、手電筒和應急照明棒，向幾個上尉交代幾句，檢查個人終端的能源，一步一步邁入毫無光亮的通道中。

「還真是承蒙貴族老爺們的好意，來到這裏沒幾個月就帶自殺任務。」羅嚴塔爾用點對點的近距離頻道對米達麥亞說話，通道空曠而深遠，是天然的良好擴音器。  
權衡利弊，還是用通話頻道小聲對談比較安全。  
「這倒也罷。你知道的，我不喜歡案頭工作，戰報傳達也有分優先。除非帶隊來前線，否則誰會把『卡契布蘭卡新聞』告訴我們？真是不爽！我自認不算逼人太甚，卻還是被後勤的小子們坑害，就算你沒意見，其他人可是會恨死我。」米達麥亞懊惱地咕噥，「配來的新兵也未免太多，別說作戰，我看連煮飯都嫌沒用。」  
羅嚴塔爾歪頭看看他，隔開他和米達麥亞的，是兩層爲着保護佩戴者自然視力的頭盔，米達麥亞在這救命的系統中只是個標識爲「友軍」的訊號，碰不到也看不到。但羅嚴塔爾還是喜歡略微扭頭，看着走在他前面半步的小個子愛友：「暫時不要管投訴的事情，只關注武勳就好，最起碼活著回去。雖然很不厚道，但卡契布蘭卡基地向來都是絞肉機，他們想要投訴你，也得看看有沒有命能回去寫文書。戰局當中敢寫這種東西會先被上面罵到死，所以在回程之前先別擔心那些。」  
「嗯。」米達麥亞總算出了口長氣，他撞撞羅嚴塔爾，「停。前面似乎到了盡頭？不對吧。兩側還有岔路呢，傾斜角度向上，差不多能直接開到地面。」  
「……就說貴族老爺不會想讓我們輕鬆去死，」羅嚴塔爾沉吟片刻，「我們差不多是被大本營命令走進敵軍的嘴裡呐，誰說這是前往較為平靜區域的例行任務的？看起來兩邊都對這裡很有興趣啊！」  
「天知道。」米達麥亞轉身，「回去開會吧。」

如果説之前人們還因爲沉沒於寒冬地獄和人物的無聊而抱怨，吃完了一頓臨時加餐還被長官以「突發狀況」爲由召集各隊各組組長前來開會之後，臨戰的興奮和緊張便活躍在士兵群體中。他們按照既定的責任分配，檢查武器和各種保命工具的狀況，確認自己身上是否有傷勢需要預先處理，個人終端的能量補足，醫療兵則拿出他們的特殊裝甲配件彼此協助裝備並互相檢查，將各種各樣神奇的、可以救命的小玩意兒全都挂在身上。  
「長官們是不是故意嚇唬我們啊？好端端的活過了這一夜，爲什麽突然就變成死亡特快線了？」  
「我還是好餓，能再多吃三份飯。」  
「然後拉三份半的屎在褲子裏吧。你們，好好檢查能量條！喂！只是插了一半在槍裏，你以爲在前綫的叛軍會本著FAIR PLAY的精神給你時間整理？還有，誰有精神頭故意嚇唬你們？這他媽的不是大學的迎新社團活動！喂，別跟要死了一樣，你服完了兵役還想回去接著讀書吧？平平安安的，之前有服役之後的化學系學生拿到了第一手數據，回去寫了很漂亮的碩士論文喔！」  
米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾兩人的手下有大約兩成新兵，他們經過幾個月的新兵訓練，再來接受卡契布蘭卡的針對性特訓兩個月，還沒參加過什麽正經的戰役就被塞給「漂亮長官」和「賣屁股長官」，兩人的互動在剛剛讀完大學或者高中，緊隨流行趨勢的青少年眼中怎麼看怎麼甜蜜。加上四處亂飛的「無非就是例行新訓人員的巡查任務」的流言，新兵對目前的情況仍保持著樂觀，整理槍械多少也有點馬虎，讓帶隊的老兵們看著火大。他們不願意帶新兵，也感覺得到此次出行不同尋常，但在戰場上多一個活人就是多一個活靶子，新兵們別的不行，做肉墊的資質基本上都不錯。  
當然，如果能多幾個人活下來也是好的，為此就算杜撰什麼「漂亮的碩士論文」也沒關係——老兵已經放棄的理想，用來為他人帶來些許希望也是美事。

在溫暖的臨時避難所，與會的軍官們討論著兩位長官的發現，他們不安份地打開保暖衣的拉鍊，讓十幾度的暖空氣溫暖著快要變成凍肉的身體。  
「塞住了？和任何一份地圖都對不上⋯⋯啊，沒錯，我這裡的地圖版本比您兩位的還多。那就是説只剩下通往地面的通道？我們要在頂上那片近乎無遮無擋的季節性冰湖表面上演大衝鋒？長官，再派一組工兵去調查如何，同時開始規劃撤退路線。」地圖組的組長舉手，明明有兩位長官，他卻只盯著看起來跟模特兒沒區別的羅嚴塔爾。  
「工兵知識實在不算我的强項，別這麽熱切地看著我——我可不會打賞哦？又不是拍什麼寫真用來徵兵，是吧？」  
「咳咳！對不起長官！米達麥亞長官，以上是本人的建議，請問長官有什麼指示。」  
「你可否提出具體建議，面前的阻礙不是帝國標準工事構件，所有的物體在終端的反饋均為『危險』、『敵人工事』和『立刻遠離至安全距離外』。不知道軍事技術學院對叛軍的工兵設備進行過足夠的反向工程研究沒有，我們現在需要知道究竟是何種障礙、危險性如何。本次任務的目的就是巡檢和做好廢棄基地的再利用，沒有主動回撤的可能，如果遭遇敵人就要增援吧。」  
「長官，工兵還是要親眼才能確認技術學院的内部季刊有沒有及時介紹阻礙我們前行的這部分障礙，我建議儘快維修照明綫路，并且拿來鑽探器具採樣分析，傳送回卡契布蘭卡大本營。」  
「意圖不錯。橫斷面如此大的主通道會被塞住恐怕不是意外或者隨意為之，在這地點附近也確實沒有過我軍大獲全勝以至於叛軍要通過封閉通道來阻止進攻的記錄。若他們有意誘我們檢查，按照一般程序，目測是必須的，在地下工事，想要目測就得恢復照明，因此敵方最先動手脚的就應該是照明綫路也不一定。另外，對面若是放了什麽容易受到壓力就爆炸的禮物，取樣就變成瓦爾哈拉特快車票了喔？」  
「長官的擔心也有道理，我們可以考慮使用非物理侵入性的檢驗工具，技術院剛剛配發給戰事膠著的前線基地，倒是可以試試看那些機巧的玩意能不能用。長官，新設備又大又笨，是非得用車子才可以的程度。」  
「你來安排具體事務，我派一組士兵給你們做火力掩護，告訴所有人一旦感覺到有危險就逃，設備壞掉可以重造，有經驗的工兵沒有四、五年根本訓練不出來。」米達麥亞點頭，「對了，我可沒說你們有個風吹草動就得開溜啊！」  
「長官放心，我們也不想回去被說成是廢料。」  
制定了一組工兵配一組士兵掩護調查堵路的材料，另分派三組同樣的隊伍去探查附近岔路，其餘人士後撤半公里待命的計劃，士兵們紛紛忙碌著，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾也前往最前線的工兵隊伍位置進行監督，以防遭遇意外應對不及。意外的忙碌，令他們在接近目的地的位置整整耽擱大半天，最終的結果卻相當令人沮喪，被不明構件塞住的通道後面是結結實實的卡契布蘭卡的「泥土」，厚度至少有50米。  
「按照我的估算，少校，至少150米。我們非得上去不可，但這裡——」地圖組組長調出地面的地形圖，「在已有的礦脈被挖光之前是卡契布蘭卡死亡熱點之一，沒有空中掩護行軍的話沒可能拿得下我們的目標地。」  
「這段距離有多長？有沒有什麼可以利用的地形？」  
「說什麼都沒用，我們人手不夠，不如立刻申請兩倍的增援和空中支援，在這裏枯坐也沒有意義。我實在不明白，挖空了的地洞上方有什麼值得爭的⋯⋯」  
「你也知道地面部隊的增援是不可能。空中支援的話，申請能壓制三千人和重火力的空中支援，希望夠用，還要加上協助地面部隊撤離的運兵船。」  
「長官，我們如果非要上去的話，沒有增援別想靠近被敵軍看上還多少佔了先機的地點。該死！大本營什麼都沒交代，是要讓我們藉著巡檢和恢復廢棄基地的機會，全都死在這裡嗎？」  
「你的意見已經確實地傳達給上級，作為幹部已經盡了責任，現在執行命令！準備經過通道到地面去！所有人員，最後檢查裝甲服！」  
就算是知道自己不過是遠在奧丁的大手操弄的木偶之一，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾還是盡責地以密文傳送了工兵整理的數據並請求增援。在「盡可能降低傷亡」和「盡可能拖時間」兩個互相矛盾的目標引領下，包括兩成新兵的不到兩千名士兵和軍官離開溫暖的掩蔽所，分四組來到地面，令人難耐的寂靜在通訊頻道中被裝飾為有節奏的白噪音，人人都知道，即使請求地面增援或是空中打擊，卡契布蘭卡的冰湖絞肉機還是會吞沒他們所有人。

站在卡契布蘭卡的表面本身就是一場戰役，冰湖的表面永遠凍得硬梆梆，平緩的表面刮著大風，令人舉步維艱。低溫令裝甲服的溫度感應器發出供暖訊號，原本用來維持個人終端運作的能量條大部分用來供暖，這讓到了地表的隊伍孤注一擲，頂著大風向目標拼命靠近。算直線距離的話，這小批先遣隊距離廢棄基地其實不遠，剛剛一公里多一點點，但若將這段距離折換到奧丁，就算在平路上走十公里也未必比這一公里更勞累。  
連滾帶爬，避開隨風飛來的茶壺一般大小的尖銳石塊，勉強沒有在地表的裂隙折斷腿之後，他們還得面對高低不平的地形和守在目標提供的各種砲火支援和隱蔽處藏著的薔薇騎士。  
米達麥亞帶的第二隊承擔了一半新兵，因此，在羅嚴塔爾要求帶第一隊時他並沒有反對，當第一隊以極快速度推進並且率先和敵人交火時，因為新兵在冰原上無法加快速度的米達麥亞只得命令第三隊盡快超越他們提供火力支援。此時，他的通訊頻道還不斷傳來報告隊員「又」一腳踩進冰窟窿，還因為需要穩住身形而將去了保險的射線槍當作拐杖，卻意外向左側的隊友開了幾槍的淒慘報告。  
「長官，這樣不行。」一個少尉走過來，「找個准尉帶上三四個老兵領著新兵慢慢走？我們的火力支援不夠的話，前面的隊伍和後面的隊伍都很吃虧。」  
「那樣不好，死也要逼著他們快走，否則在到了第一階前——」米達麥亞直指前方，「他們都要被敵軍的砲火宰了。」  
也許是奧丁大神保佑，在老兵幾乎跟驅趕牲畜一樣將連哭帶喊的新兵們往前走的時候沒有吹來強烈的頂頭風，總算和第四隊同時到達第一階的時候，他的隊上只有三個新兵實在無法繼續行走而被似乎是洞穴探險專家帶去了視線可及的一個背風岩壁下的凹洞。當同盟軍的砲火砸在迅速隱蔽的各小隊士兵身邊，激起一陣又一陣的碎冰時，米達麥亞已經不知道自己是該慶幸還是該咒罵。  
現在看來，臨時胡亂叫的「第一階」名副其實，就算羅嚴塔爾和其他隊伍幫他們壓制了火力，但原本尚且算是平整的冰殼卻在砲火下變得頗為不穩定。米達麥亞看了看前方和四周，第一隊還在和守軍進行能量的交鋒，而自己負責的第二隊正苦苦爬越五米多高，佈滿雪坑、裂縫和偶爾湧出的有毒液體的地形，在本隊左側不遠處，似乎有工事打開了通道，同盟的陸戰隊從那裡鑽了出來。  
「給我纏住他們，不能讓友軍背後遭遇敵襲——什麼騎士精神給我滾！為了保證效率就算10對1也沒什麼丟人的！小心別太密集，亂揮武器傷到自己人的話，回去一禮拜沒飯吃！！」

羅嚴塔爾作為頭陣的指揮官擺脫了「新兵」這個專門坑自己人的概念，卻被「逆權侵佔」的無賴漢迎頭痛擊。不受歡迎的主人想要奪回自己的「物業」無疑得支付相當大的代價。派出四組狙擊手和足夠人數的護衛，羅嚴塔爾指揮著砲火掩護，深一腳前一腳往可能是「物業大門」的地方進發。由於無賴漢生活習慣惡劣，又早動了霸佔物業的心思，原有的正門、側門全都被塞住，想要在惡劣的天氣中打破設在雨水井內的大門，鑽進佈滿老鼠夾的走廊，趕走手拿球棒、酒瓶和炒菜油的無賴漢可真是不容易。地下入口有三個，除了還在吭哧吭哧爬第一階並且阻擋同盟陸戰隊的米達麥亞隊，羅嚴塔爾命令自己的隊伍守住地表，其餘兩隊以火力強攻三個出口中的兩個。  
「長官，增援請求發出去了嗎？」在進入地下通道之前，第三隊的隊長提問。  
「早就申請了，別擔心，而且在上第一階前就發出去至少三次。增援很快就來！別怕！」  
口中說著令人安心的話，羅嚴塔爾卻知道救援未必會來。可憐這一千多士兵，難道就因為大貴族和兩個中級軍官的過節把命交出去？如果他能做到將官的位置，就算是再有私人恩怨，也不會拿普通的士兵做祭品！  
也許是奧丁大神和狡獪的洛基一起努力，請求地面增援的消息在敵軍進行通訊干擾之前便無誤地傳給大本營，貴族們和高級軍官們都不太介意看幾千人去送死，但承蒙費沙商人好意而花大價錢買到手的探礦設備確確實實發現了埋藏在更深處的「礦脈」。對於資源永遠不夠用的卡契布蘭卡和對「全面升級對叛軍的剿滅戰」獲得更多武勳的飢渴的將領們並不想丟掉那個廢棄的地點，他們各懷鬼胎進行緊急會議，人人欲言又止。最終，在某個低調卻有著足以代表「御前」發表意見的人物的推手下，大本營在第三次接到懇求增援的明碼急電時，撥出了低空火力支援、軌道上的超高精密度偵查支援和多達萬人的強化機動部隊。

隨著通訊頻道當中的隊長、組長們的訊息一一陷入沈默，兩人都知道「全軍覆沒」是他們此次任務最貼切的註腳。強攻地下通道的第三隊全員犧牲，他們奮勇作戰，在如此不利的情況下，仍然殺死了和隊員人數相等的敵軍。原本殿後的第四隊同樣全員沈默，他們的七成人強攻地下通道，另外三成跟著羅嚴塔爾死守地面部分。他們帶著強攻地下通道的命令時恐怕早就預見了自己的結局，第四隊副隊長的最後一句話，就是「快拿下了」。米達麥亞隊拿出比無賴還惡劣的打法，好歹還剩下幾十人。羅嚴塔爾則有賴隊內工兵尋找到一個較為易於防守的路線，帶著直屬的差不多一百名部下沿著冰湖的一側緩慢撤退。他們的目標是附近的一個季節性帝國地質考察隊營地，現在氣候惡劣，學者和技工們已經離開，等到半年後季節合適再來探索。  
然而，就連直屬部下們的聲音也逐漸沈默了，最終，羅嚴塔爾開始在近距離才會使用的點對點通訊頻道呼喊米達麥亞。  
一次，  
兩次，  
喊到第四次，隨著通訊不良的噼啪聲，米達麥亞斷斷續續的回應才傳了出來，他們喊的是同樣的話。  
「聽到嗎，米達麥亞/羅嚴塔爾！！！」  
拿著死去的敵人使用的戰斧，他們躲在冰湖湖畔的一個天然形成的狹窄缺口附近，以最後的力量和意志舉起武器，面對著十幾個同盟的精英士兵，他們的同鄉——薔薇騎士。  
「他們應該也沒剩多少人，但我們實在贏不了吧。」米達麥亞的口氣中難得帶著絕望的平靜。  
「投降？」  
「胡扯，你知道我們殺了他們多少人嗎？」  
「也對，看在我們努力殺人的份兒上，希望派來接我們的瓦爾基里是個手腳利索點的，拖他個十分鐘斷氣，暴露在零下一百多度的環境下毒死凍死實在有違優雅的品味。」  
「呸，你還不如拜託他們動手快點。」  
——為了保證米達麥亞能說完一句語法完整的句子，羅嚴塔爾的戰斧又卸下了一位敵人的手臂。  
「放下斧子我們就保證給你倆一個痛快，配合那麼好，關係不一般吧。」破解了帝國軍通訊頻道之後，強行接入兩人耳麥的敵人，一口優雅的奧丁都市口音。  
「滾你的，好好說你的同盟標準語。」羅嚴塔爾以同盟語反唇相譏。  
「沒想到貴族也會學習奴隸的話呢，該死的！那你就先上路吧！」  
隨著充滿恨意的咒罵，五六個敵軍以行刑的姿態舉起戰斧，而米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾也打算放手一搏。  
力戰而敗嗎？還是敗給了大本營的混蛋們？  
連礦脈都不如米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾的人命重要呢！羅嚴塔爾，這聽起來也不錯吧——  
「說得對。銀瞳的米達麥亞在冰原上，回去我不如請個畫家來畫一張？」  
「那你也得在畫面上才行，否則狼不幹。」  
「好。」  
耳麥中平靜的對話內容，讓人想不到說話的人正咬牙切齒，和幾倍多的敵人周旋，雙方都在尋找對方的破綻，伺機取走敵手的人命。

帝國空中支援的光訊號終於在他們透頂閃耀起來。


	4. FLAME

全隊接近兩千人，生還的只有不足五十，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞被救回運兵船之後，因之前出力過度而完全不能動彈，只能頗為丟臉地請救護班幫他們解開裝甲服、脫下被汗水和排泄物污染的做戰服和內衣，光溜溜地先洗一個聲波浴，進入醫療睡眠艙。  
等再度醒來，已經是兩天後的大本營醫院。  
就算大本營如何想要找出兩人的差錯，但「礦脈」的戰略重要性本身就暗示著派出如此不充足的部隊，並且百般延誤增援命令的營部才是最大的責任者，聽取了倖存士兵的報告之後，奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾、沃夫岡-米達麥亞兩位少校不僅無需為失利負責，還幾乎被塑造成帶領不到兩千士兵勉強奪回礦脈的戰鬥英雄，勳章是必然會有的，升職也只是時間問題。他們在醫院醒來的第二天，因為方向盲而走錯路的阿姆斯道爾夫和喊他匿藏在不起眼的冰洞中和一羣受傷的新兵倖存的洞穴探索專家——他們意外地發現彼此的業餘愛好頗有交集而成為友人——在大本營見到剛剛簡報完畢，進入半休假狀態兩位長官，就算是阿姆斯道爾夫帶有軍校畢業生特有的白目，也發現他們似乎哪裡不對勁。  
「兩位『閣下』，」狡詐的老兵討好地低聲說，「軍官俱樂部前天接了新補給，品質上好的伏特加和威士忌數量不算多，錯過了可得再等三個月吶。多虧兩位的才能，咱倆撿了條命，日後可就真的等著跟隨兩位閣下的大軍拿下海尼森，去那邊的地下溶洞探險嘍！」  
這句話似乎打開了什麼開關，本來他們倆就有喝上一杯的想法，但礙於醫囑卻暫時未能實施，聽完老兵的話，那看似平靜的空氣終於撕開了一個小縫。

穿着便裝米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾推開大本營某個備受中層軍官歡迎的酒吧大門是下午三點，店內沒什麼客人，燈也只開了吧檯的幾盞，酒保滿臉呆滯，看到他們進門也只是轉了下眼珠子，舉起手作出「請」的姿態，方向是兩位常客向來喜愛的隱蔽、僻靜的角落。  
香腸、火腿、炸肉丸，伴着大杯的啤酒。  
「去它的，真想拿個鏟子給通道挖開。真暖和，好舒服。」米達麥亞說着顛三倒四的話，炸肉丸在他嘴裏爆開，脂肪的香氣、堅韌的肉質伴隨着一點點胡椒的辣味盪漾在他的口腔和鼻腔，嚥下肉丸灌一口啤酒，舒服！  
「真難爲你，怎麼會帶單鞋。」羅嚴塔爾也灌了半杯酒，打了好幾個嗝，他拿起一小塊火腿，然後是小香腸和一塊乳酪，默默地嚼嚼，又丟了一隻炸肉丸在嘴裏，「唔，我想吃炸蝦！」  
「還不是家裏老人家從小到大嘮嘮叨叨說男孩子要忍！真討厭死了！又不是還在邊境星球的小村裏啃麥稈！」  
藉着酒精那盪漾的快樂，米達麥亞越來越放鬆。他們原本是面對面坐，等到第二杯啤酒見底，米達麥亞就主動給自己往沙發的一角縮縮，楞是讓羅嚴塔爾坐在自己身邊。兩人脫了鞋，給腳放在對面的小沙發上歇着。  
「醫生診斷還好吧？」羅嚴塔爾開心地蹭蹭他，米達麥亞也以同樣動作蹭回去。  
「嗯，但他說未來的幾年內冬季都要穿很暖和，我打算多買幾雙毛襪棉襪。你吶？」  
「就還那樣，除非給全身換了一遍……醫生的忠告就是我多帶些糖漿。」  
「你總這麼說，如果奧丁的基因技術不夠好，不如去費沙看看那邊的高級生物醫療中心？」  
「不用。暫時的問題還完全可以依靠裝備解決，不看看是誰凍壞了，要人唱歌哄睡？」  
「去你的，來揭短。」  
細細碎碎的閒聊在入夜之後，變得越來越沒道理，羅嚴塔爾實在厭煩喝啤酒需要不斷去廁所，他自稱自己喝足了「液體麪包」，要換點更來勁的。等到上等的白蘭地送上來，米達麥亞先是嚇了一跳，隨後才想起羅嚴塔爾實屬「家財萬貫」而釋然，他小聲哼唧著「我不付賬」，搶先給自己倒了一杯。  
高度酒迅速讓愛友們對彼此的關切轉爲毫無營養的話題，原本還在討論費沙的生物醫療中心收費、技術如何、有沒有同盟的生物科技專家看診和制定療法方案，沒多久就轉而討論米達麥亞「學童」時家政課的成績，甚至是羅嚴塔爾從小到大，有沒有在軍校意外的地方手洗過衣服，掃除過家裏，去便利商店交過水電費。  
「男孩子纔不要做家政，哼，老師讓我們學習做鍋餅，才不聽。」  
「狼寶做的鍋餅我想吃。」  
「不給做。呐，我把麪粉到處潑灑，爲了防止明火接觸粉塵爆炸，那節課我們跑出去操場玩來的，我被老爹罵了一頓說不愛家政課不行，媽媽還做了鬆餅給小朋友和老師賠禮。」  
「真是厲害的沃夫！我沒有自己繳過水電費呢，狼寶要幫我。」羅嚴塔爾笑出了聲。  
「沃夫是如假包換的男孩喔，敲敲打打都沒問題，繳費也簡單，但我要和你AA。奧斯卡貓小時候是不是好乖？私立學校會教你做漂亮的小點心，一定是想討好可愛的小女生。等下次回家，不如讓老媽教你兩手？」  
「……再猜一次？我讀的是男校，父親的友人⋯⋯也不會帶女兒來我家。壞影響一分也嫌多，對不對？」  
熟悉而銳利的冷笑出現在米達麥亞的視野當中，也許是他自己喝多了，也許是羅嚴塔爾喝多了，米達麥亞突然感覺銳利的冷笑就好像一柄不斷切割羅嚴塔爾自己的刀，而羅嚴塔爾的冷笑聲更像是從心中噴出的悲鳴。  
「不如我直接告訴你，別讓你猜，沃夫一點也不善於猜謎。」  
羅嚴塔爾做出小朋友捧著什麼的樣子，露出令人毛骨悚然的討好的微笑——母親大人，奧斯卡今天在學校做了好吃的，香蕉蜂蜜鬆餅⋯⋯母親大人每天服藥，味道苦苦的，要不要嚐嚐看甜甜的鬆餅？  
很可愛，是吧？  
米達麥亞默默地看著，羅嚴塔爾的話是很可愛，如果是學童年紀的羅嚴塔爾，穿着可愛的私校校服，那真是可愛得了不得！但羅嚴塔爾的故事從來沒這麼簡單。現在應該讓羅嚴塔爾儘量講話，米達麥亞這樣覺得，還不是他講話的時候。  
「母親看著我，嘴角略為翹起來，她的眼睛盯著我，卻又沒看到我，似乎是在看著其他人。她說，『那就嚐嚐看，你最了解我的舌頭和胃口了，紀堯姆寶貝⋯⋯』，然後她就突然從回憶中醒過來，看著我尖叫。『你怎麼知道我愛吃鬆餅！是誰告訴你的？廚娘？執事？還是外面的混蛋男人？！奧斯卡，你怎麼敢！你怎麼敢——！！你一定是妖精崽子——不，是你父親的家裡人告訴你的吧？！竟然嘲諷母親！真是個沒有教養的賤種！』」  
米達麥亞看著羅嚴塔爾用盡全力壓低聲音的吼叫，伸出一隻手：「呐，對不起，羅嚴塔爾⋯⋯我，我沒想到這東西會讓你這麼不愉快，換個話題吧？」  
「有什麼不愉快的？聽來玩唄。這麼說吧，如果一家的女主人四處亂搞，你覺得這家人的朋友會願意帶女兒來拜訪嗎？如果可能的話，他們可是連兒子都不想帶來呢！無奈，我父親商業嗅覺相當靈敏，非常勤奮，不進行最基本的交際往來可是會影響家裡收入的——」  
「你父親有沒有……安慰開導你一下嗎？」  
當然有。  
「男孩子學什麼烹飪課！學會了去去勾引別人的老婆嗎！什麼混帳學校，我明天就去問問校長！小孩子要多學數理邏輯、語言、文學、音樂！烹飪這種下等人為了糊口才學的東西，你一個貴族家的小少爺學什麼！」  
我被送去讀學童金融計算班，小學畢業前就會計算小型公司的各種財務表格⋯⋯怎樣，雖然不會繳水電費，但家裡的財政大小事我可早就駕輕就熟，不要討厭我喔，奧斯卡貓很有用。  
羅嚴塔爾真的喝了很多，他的臉頰有點紅，歪著腦袋蹭蹭米達麥亞，險些蹭掉了米達麥亞手裏的杯子。  
「小心，小心，」米達麥亞嚇了一跳，趕緊把杯子放上桌面，「不過，你父母為什麼會跟還是個小孩的你講什麼『勾引別人老婆』⋯⋯」  
「沒什麼奇怪，他們的親事就是貧窮的大貴族和沒有地位的富商暴發戶的聯姻，各取所需，背後自然少不了齷齪事和互相欺騙。我跟你說，米達麥亞，就算是這種婚姻也不是沒有幸福的可能，但女人！她們就是為了不忠和背叛而生的⋯⋯她們最愛的就是毀掉自己和別人那點可憐的幸福……」  
「喂！羅嚴塔爾！就算你不喜歡女人，也不必如此詆毀！我老媽也好，表妹也好，還有老家的鄰居太太們全都是忠誠、善心的好人！」  
「不，米達麥亞，不是這樣……我跟你說，只要誘惑夠大，沒有一個女人不是蕩婦⋯⋯我，我母親，列奧娜拉-馮-馬爾巴哈，她就是個最好的例子。」  
「喂！羅嚴塔爾，這樣說母親可不好啊——」  
這句話好像掉進了巫婆做藥的大鍋，激起來的是更加絕望的笑聲。  
「列奧娜拉-馮-馬爾巴哈，馬爾巴哈伯爵家的三女，比長姊美貌，比二姊精通文藝，比小妹刁蠻。養了如花似玉的女兒卻不善經營家產的馬爾巴哈家族，到了我母親那一代只能靠逐步將領地賣給費沙商人來維持奢華生活。儘管毫無維生的本領，馬爾巴哈老伯爵至少懂得坐吃山空是不行的——長女招納女婿，必定要生下男孩來繼承家名，所以只要別是個徹頭徹尾的窮鬼就好。次女是個書呆子，讀完了普通的大學，突然跟腦袋被雷劈過似的說要繼續讀書讀到死，什麼都不能指望。幼女還是個還在讀中學的小女孩，看起來家業的興旺是一定得靠列奧娜拉的犧牲才行。」  
他們家找到的，就是花了大錢買來「帝國騎士」頭銜的勤奮實業家，我父親。  
年近不惑的平民商人和剛剛從學院畢業的貴族小姐的婚姻，在當時的貴族圈成了不大不小的笑話，年長的丈夫覺得配不上美貌而地位高貴的妻子，除了給予大筆零花錢和希望妻子為自己留下子嗣之外，其他什麼都不敢想。他加倍努力賺錢，滿足妻子無窮無盡的古怪願望。  
刁蠻、美麗又精通文藝的妻子，在丈夫為他準備的豪華房產裏過著無聊的生活，她不懂經營，又不屑做文書工作，更不想和丈夫集團內那些「散發著下賤的臭氣的」的平民講話。想要回到舊日的生活，舉行沙龍，卻被之前親密無間的女友們的揶揄氣得半死，最終，也就只有沙龍請來的藝術家們才會青睞她這個金主，終日孤寂的少婦自然不會放過這些機會。看到妻子總算有些開心，丈夫也只好在嘲諷的眼神和微笑中沈默，「有個孩子就好」——他就是這麼想的，哪怕妻子並不樂意，也必須得完成不幸的婚約當中女性不得不承擔的那一點責任。  
「據女傭說，啊，就是那個可怕的老女傭！奧斯卡還是寶寶的時候非常可愛，白白的，只會笑，還圓嘟嘟肉乎乎。」羅嚴塔爾往酒杯裡倒上酒，「我父親樂壞了，趕緊聘請有嬰幼兒教育和營養學學位的高級保姆來帶寶寶，看著家裡佣人們樂顛顛的樣子，列奧娜拉終於動了好奇心，想要看看她生出來的、混著骯髒的平民的血統的小雜種。」  
家庭教師從育嬰室將包著小雜種的被子卷交給女傭，列奧娜拉看着他，覺得似乎是還算像她，盤算着日後問丈夫索要更多的錢財，讓自己的貴族血統物有所值。然而，似乎是我和她運氣都不好，孩子醒來剛剛睜開眼，不可一世的貴族小姐便看到了來自奧丁和芙蕾雅的懲罰。寶寶的左眼是藍色，右眼卻是詭異的黑色，不管是馬爾巴哈還是羅嚴塔爾家族，都沒人有黑色的眼睛。列奧娜拉記得在孩子出生前大概九個月，她曾經和一位黑色眼睛的情人有著難忘的魚水之歡，那種快樂甚至讓情人提出「私奔」的戲碼，想當然耳，列奧娜拉痛快地大罵一場，和他斷絕關係，還動用馬爾巴哈家族僅有的關係給他送去了邊境行星墾殖。看到那隻違反常理的黑色眼睛，列奧娜拉知道自己作出的好事必然會敗露，就算是再憋屈的丈夫也沒可能忍得下這口氣，還好，丈夫一直以來都忙到不着家，只要孩子的黑色眼睛不見了，她荒誕的生活就不會被發現呢！新生兒講不出話，也看不清，只要給孩子的眼睛挖出來——  
「真是個好主意，對不對？」  
跟動物沒什麼兩樣的嬰兒對周圍氣氛的變化非常敏感，剛才還在小被卷裏嘎嘎地發出笑聲，當列奧娜拉六神無主地尋找工具時便開始不安份地扭動並大哭起來，哭得撕心裂肺，令人不安。原本就對主母照顧嬰兒不抱任何指望的女傭——還是那個可怕的老太婆，真是沒辦法，米達麥亞，走進房間來安撫寶寶，卻看到列奧娜拉一手舉刀，一手按住嬰兒，喃喃地說著「寶寶，生錯了顏色喔，真不乖」。  
女傭發出一聲讓宅子裏所有人都摔了手中的活計的慘叫，她撲上前去搶走女主人手裡的餐刀，又一手攬過我，總算在發狂的母親撲向她搶走孩子前給我丟去了最先趕來的父親手裡。  
列奧娜拉進了費沙人開的精神病院。  
她先後幾次出入精神病院和療養院，但狀態幾乎從未好轉，她幻想著自己還是少女的時候那雖然有點拮据但可以肆無忌憚做荒唐事的生活，但這幻想持續不了多久，偷情的記憶和罪惡感就會在看到我的時候萌發。沒辦法，爲了維持家族的面子，我和父親都必須定期探望她，時而接她回家小住。如此反覆的刺激讓醫生無法治療列奧娜拉。她頻繁地精神崩潰，我送甜點顯然是神明派我來提醒她的罪過，是我那些壞心眼的平民親戚派我來刺激她，是她那黑色眼睛的情人的冤魂來借我控訴流放在邊境地區的苦難。  
羅嚴塔爾放下酒杯，醉眼朦朧地看著米達麥亞：「怎樣，奧斯卡貓的故事是不是很有趣，用來下酒就更來勁？所以，米達麥亞，就算日後我們沒戲，你也得記著，絕對不要對女性掉以輕心！她們越說愛你，就越不值得信任！」  
隨著這句話，喝得實在太多的年輕貴族就一頭倒在米達麥亞身上，還剩下一點點殘酒的杯子從手中滑落，掉在褲子上，留下一串好像淚水的痕跡。

「別說完了就想睡……你又不需要躲着我。」  
喝得差不多跟羅嚴塔爾一樣多的米達麥亞相當粗暴地給好友翻了半圈抱在自己懷裡，這動作實在考驗羅嚴塔爾的結構穩定和柔韌性，他皺緊眉頭，抗議自己快被扭折了。  
「我現在腦子不太好使，所以沒辦法想清楚你這故事哪裡不對勁——總之不對勁。好吧，就算女人全都狡詐、薄情、不可信，你可是跟我在一起喔？我不是女人，所以別擔心。奧斯卡貓，狼和你是一體的喔？」  
羅嚴塔爾皺緊的眉頭似乎有一點點舒展，他從喉嚨中擠出類似「喵」的聲音，似乎在答應米達麥亞。  
「這附近有住的地方？我覺得……走回去給其他軍官看到兩隻亂七八糟的醉貓實在不妙。」  
「⋯⋯真是慚愧，不知道。」  
米達麥亞看著羅嚴塔爾的臉，自我厭惡的表情從他剛才頗為野蠻的抱抱開始，轉為瞬間的痛、釋然，到他問這句話之後，向來因為「性好漁色」而對駐地周圍環境安靜雅緻的小旅館瞭如指掌的羅嚴塔爾臉上竟然有了「因為無法提供建議」而慚愧的表情。  
「噗哈哈，那就去問囉。」  
出人意料的是，這間酒吧竟然就附有休息室。酒保略為尷尬地將鑰匙給了他們，讓兩人「將就些」，橫豎只睡一晚。

「唔，還不錯。」進入房間，羅嚴塔爾嗅嗅房中的氣味，「我要洗澡，沃夫，跟我一起去洗澡。」  
「好，你要幹什麼我都陪著你，奧斯卡貓，這輩子⋯⋯你都不許抱怨⋯⋯」  
接下來，就是很長的一段時間記憶空白，他們至少是用熱水給身上的酒氣、汗水也許還有眼淚洗乾淨，也用酒吧為客人準備的漱口水漱了口，最後呢？好像是倒在床上而不是地上，可喜可賀。  
第二天「清晨」——卡契布蘭卡那遠在天邊的雙星恆星系統升起的時候，紅巨星和矮星總是閃耀著詭異的橙色光芒，處在星系內部的巨行星讓每五次日出就有一次日食，這會兒日食幾乎結束，紅巨星變成了一個巨大的紅月牙，由於有個厲害的矮星，恆星光的威力對人類來說頗爲不善。什麼都沒穿，屁股朝天，一半橫趴在床上的羅嚴塔爾首先感受到那令人厭煩的橙色光芒，他起身調整窗玻璃的遮光度，再拉上塗有保護塗層的特製窗簾，從皮膚的灼熱程度懊惱地瞭解到兇猛的輻射線一定會讓他倆皮膚作癢、掉皮——典型的光過敏症狀。  
羅嚴塔爾在朦朧的光芒中給米達麥亞轉半圈，終於讓他好好躺在大床一側。被子掀開了，但羅嚴塔爾捨不得給它蓋在米達麥亞身上。略為矮小的體型，寬厚、結實的肩膀，因為鍛鍊得當而起伏完美、有力的背部和腰線，還有圓嘟嘟而柔軟的屁股形成的完美身體，讓他前所未有地覺得甜美。  
「贊同！贊同！想得太對了！讓我們來吃吃他好不好！」首先提議的是羅嚴塔爾的大腦司掌性愛的低優先級區域還有他的「小貓寶」——陰莖。  
羅嚴塔爾立刻付諸行動，他細長的手臂搭在米達麥亞的背上，鼻息輕輕拂過米達麥亞的鬢角，嘴唇和舌頭對米達麥亞的耳輪又啃又舔，他幾乎變成一床被子，要蓋在米達麥亞身上。  
你這身體的耳朵又薄又柔韌，真是不錯，小貓寶向米達麥亞的屁股瓣蠕動著說——快起來吧，我想跟你玩呢！  
米達麥亞就在屁股瓣後面的小貓寶的呼喚和耳朵癢癢的觸感中睜開了眼睛，感覺到羅嚴塔爾不安份的動作，他翻了個身側躺，逼迫羅嚴塔爾滑下來和他面對面。  
「你舔得好癢嗚，奧斯卡貓，早安⋯⋯小貓也早安。」他伸手敲敲不安份，站起來的羅嚴塔爾的下體。  
「真是個懶狼狼伴友，快點來伺候我嘛。」羅嚴塔爾湊過去，「小貓餓了，沃夫。」  
「嗚嗚，奧斯卡貓主人在欺負鎮上的平民男孩不懂情趣，求您別嫌棄——話說，羅嚴塔爾！你女友不少，可是之前有跟男人做過嗎？聽說是兩回事吧！」  
「伴友就乖乖聽主人的要求那個⋯⋯就好了！沒吃過豬肉還沒見過豬跑嗎！之前有看過多人玩樂的片子，大概記得。潤滑劑也好，保險套也好，這裡全都準備了！」  
「喂——」  
「現在才想起來查個人終端那也太，太晚了吧！」  
「羅嚴塔爾——男人之間不是肛交——」  
「對，翻過來！乖乖聽話！沃夫是伴友，非得乖乖不可！」  
「醜話說在前面，塞不進去或者疼得要死的話，我可是要喊停⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾已經許多年沒有感受到「第一次」嘗試什麼性愛新把戲帶來的新手特有的興奮，他拿出潤滑劑，擠到已經「乖乖」趴好，掰開兩半屁股的米達麥亞的後穴上，被突如其來的冰涼感覺刺激，那小東西縮得更緊了。  
「放鬆點——」他用兩隻手指蘸著透明冰涼的潤滑劑往米達麥亞的後穴塞進去。  
「真他媽的見鬼的難過——」  
除了去醫院體檢之外從沒遭受過如此酷刑的米達麥亞，開始反射式地夾緊屁股，羅嚴塔爾越努力，米達麥亞的的肛門和腸子越反抗，兩人都氣喘吁吁，滿頭大汗。羅嚴塔爾現在開始擔心，如果他的手指都被狠狠夾緊到相當不舒服，他的「小貓寶」可比兩根手指粗多了。  
「等等！靠，你到底在搞什麼，是要灌腸嗎！我先去個廁所！」  
潤滑了四十分鐘，米達麥亞幾乎是從床上彈射起來跑去廁所的。  
「你裡裡外外洗乾淨點啊。」羅嚴塔爾翻著白眼，兩個手指上沾滿潤滑劑和米達麥亞的體液。  
「奧斯卡貓主人，還是在浴室比較靠得住啊，把潤滑劑和安全套都帶進來吧。」坐在馬桶上排出異物和自己代謝出的垃圾的米達麥亞，聲音悶悶不樂，「噢，真難受，你看的那些片子有沒有對這種略微異常的交配模式的副作用的刻畫啊？」  
「怎麼可能，那些人都是吃了催情藥，又被『開發』過不知道多少回了。」  
羅嚴塔爾嘆了口氣，拿著潤滑劑、安全套，走進浴室，看看鏡子，他臉色蒼白，眼圈發黑，原本興致勃勃的小貓寶覺得無聊，有點軟趴趴的樣子。隨著沖水的聲音和抽氣機帶走臭味，米達麥亞咬著牙自己進了浴室洗乾淨屁股，往手上擠了些潤滑劑，自己嘗試著潤滑了幾分鐘，滿臉嚴肅和絕望地向完全放棄「一次成功」希望的羅嚴塔爾和小貓寶發出邀請。  
「來，試試看——奧斯卡貓主人，嗚嗚！」他皺緊眉頭，歪頭靠著浴室的牆壁，雙手拼命掰著屁股。  
「好，我……我來試試看——！」  
羅嚴塔爾似乎聽見小貓寶發出「救命啊啊啊」的尖叫，而米達麥亞則是真的罵出一句髒話。前者覺得自己的陰莖正在緊緻的橡膠中鑽探，而後者則覺得自己的括約肌向大腦高呼「老子拼了命也要給這異物擠出去」。努力不到半分鐘，獵豔無數的奧斯卡少爺就和情愛紀錄一片空白的沃夫岡狼寶痛快地放棄了。  
最後，他們彼此用手幫對方解決了問題，草率地洗澡，疲憊不堪地光溜溜並排躺在床上。

「嗚，奧斯卡貓，真是折騰——」米達麥亞非常沮喪，他抱着自己的下體捏來捏去，又伸手拍拍羅嚴塔爾的小腹。  
「別說了。」羅嚴塔爾用一隻手擋著眼睛來掩飾自己的困窘，「我可沒想到，都已經和那麼多女性共度春宵⋯⋯」  
「就說老子不是女人！被你折騰的屁股疼死了！」  
「對，對，實在抱歉，米達麥亞提督。」  
「去他的，我倒是真的很想做『提督』 吶！那樣，就可以有自己的旗艦，最重要的，是讓自己比較不容易被那群陰損的王八們擺佈。」  
「哈，很難喔，要做到元帥吧。到時候你就是貴族們爭相聯姻的對象了，更麻煩！」  
「做元帥？我是平民，沒可能。但至少可以往上將、一級上將努力。倒是你，我們倆在一起混，繼承馬爾巴哈家的可能性就泡湯了。你肯定有希望做元帥，會因為我們在一起廝混而耽誤好多年喔。」  
「誰在乎，他家一屁股債，窮到死。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑，他歪頭看看枕邊的米達麥亞，頑皮地伸手，捏捏愛人那小小的乳頭。  
「打手，」米達麥亞抓住他的手指，送到嘴你啃，「別搗亂，好好消停休息一會兒，正好拉窗簾看看外頭。」  
「剛才睡太沉沒調整窗玻璃，該死的射線照得我們快要脫皮，你還想看？」  
「窗戶的遮光度開到最大應該沒事，奧斯卡貓，我想看，狼喜歡白天。」  
羅嚴塔爾給窗簾拉開一個一尺長的縫，透過遮光指數調到最高的暗色玻璃，看著正當空的巨大恆星。兩人震驚於嚴酷環境下的壯麗景色，過了好久，米達麥亞突然探著腦袋看他。  
「你知道嗎，奧斯卡貓，你的眼睛真漂亮。」他說著親親羅嚴塔爾的眼皮。  
米達麥亞，我這輩子第一次聽到別人真心實意對我這雙眼睛大為讚美是在軍校，修讀遺傳學的年輕醫生說若他能有個虹膜異色同時身體其他生理指數一切正常的幸運小孩，絕對會請來同學、好友和親戚開個大派對慶祝。「虹膜異色症」的個案絕大多數都伴隨智力低下和其他生理缺陷，我是少數中的少數。被家人認為是敗德、催命、報應的東西，在更廣闊的世界上反而被認爲是「幸運」。  
軍隊也許真的是我的幸運所在，要不然，我怎麼會在這裡遇見了你呢。  
「來親親？」  
這一次，米達麥亞開開心心地笑着湊了過去。


	5. Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有車，還是一邊玩角色扮演一邊開  
> 極度OOC  
> 極度OOC  
> 極度OOC  
> 極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC極度OOC
> 
> 都這麼說了，怕OOC的直接關窗口啊——

「三年不休假，休假休半年」，卡契布蘭卡的駐軍很少休短假，不光是很難恢復作戰狀態，也是因為距離帝國星域大多數定居區過於遙遠。好不容易獲得休假的米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾，其實是因為再次獲得晉升又得返回奧丁待命的原因。回到帝都附近的羅嚴塔爾宅小住幾日，順便拜訪米達麥亞家之後，晉升為中校的兩人踏上了期盼已久的休假之旅，開着從南半球的穿梭機站租來的復古風格地上車來到位於山嶺間的木造別墅門口——屋主，自然是富有的「暴發戶」帝國騎士奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾。車子是調試、保養良好的耐用款式，特別適合去山中別墅小住，車子的貨斗可以裝下不少雜物。

「沒有傭人，只有看房子的老園丁；鎮子距離這裏要開車近一小時，鎮上一應俱全，不至於在有需求時求告無門；此地景觀壯美，人跡罕至。米達麥亞中校可滿意我的安排？」  
「嗯。」米達麥亞微微臉紅，小聲贊同。  
「這裏可真的要一切自己動手喔！」  
「放心吧，狼才不怕『自己動手』呢。」  
和北半球逐漸入夏的溫暖不同，羅嚴塔爾家族的木屋別墅處在季節分明，正逐漸進入深秋的好時候，喬木、灌木都在結實，給準備過冬的動物們提供美味盛宴。沐浴在被枝葉切碎的下午暖陽當中，米達麥亞背着槍和羅嚴塔爾走在林地小徑上，他一點也不想打獵，只想和羅嚴塔爾一直走，走進山嶺深處，越遠離人煙越好，從皮膚到肺底都吸飽盡頭樹脂香味的新鮮空氣，讓這些自然產生的芬香吸走沈積在身體裡的機油的臭氣和靜電塵埃的味道。每走一步都能聽見什麼小動物溜走的聲音和鳥類的啁啾，隨着落葉踩在腳下的聲音，偶爾有蝴蝶和蛾被驚擾得飛起，等他們捕捉到牠們的殘影，另外的地方又緩緩爬出一隻甲蟲。  
「不想打獵，我們在那條大樹幹上坐會兒。」  
「來吧。」  
坐在鋪着厚厚的苔蘚的樹幹上，看着因爲歇腳地被臨時徵用而無奈出去散步的蟲子，米達麥亞懶洋洋靠在羅嚴塔爾身上，眼神迷離如同喝了醇酒一般。  
「嗯？」  
「好舒服，一直到假期結束，我都要叫你貓寶。」他伸出舌頭舔舔羅嚴塔爾的下巴。  
隨着太陽的顏色越來越暖，黃昏降臨，林地的氣溫也迅速下降，他們跳下樹幹往回走，沿路撿了些枯樹枝來補足別墅的乾柴儲備，將也許是睡了許久，出動覓食的獵物們拋在身後。

吃完一頓熱騰騰的燉肉湯，完成家事又洗洗淨，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾終於洗了個熱騰騰的澡，一起蓋着厚重的棉被，在充滿木頭香氣的臥室的大床上，面對面側躺著，在暖紅色的老式磨砂白熾燈泡的柔光下聊天。  
「別亂扭，狼寶，剛剛灌腸，你第一次睡這張牀，又塞了肛栓，很不舒服吧。」  
「別提它，不要讓我想著那裡感覺就會好一點。」  
被第一次嘗試肛交卻一敗塗地的經歷所警示，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞在卡契布蘭卡到奧丁的路上如同準備戰術計畫，將事前準備、事後處理、清潔衛生、物品清單、緊急處置五項好好地做了五張卡片，恨不能倒背如流，還進行了好幾次富有情趣的討論。為了讓狼寶的肛門習慣令人不舒服的異物感，「肛栓」這種從來沒進入過米達麥亞的腦海也幾乎不會被羅嚴塔爾想起來的物品成為確保計畫順利完成的關鍵。「定期適應性練習」從他們落地奧丁開始，已經是第四天。  
「其實塞進去的部分倒很正常⋯⋯」米達麥亞癟嘴，用力地抓抓羅嚴塔爾的胳膊，「灌腸也能忍⋯⋯但你買的那是什麼鬼裝飾？」  
「誰讓我們下單的時候在討論『如果有旗艦，你想要什麼樣的』這種問題⋯⋯我真的只是順手，沒有任何惡意！」  
「你是沒惡意，就只是被洛基附體。」米達麥亞翻了個白眼，他側躺得累了，想要仰臥，沒想到剛把兩瓣屁股平放在床上，就哎唷一聲，猛地翻身，滾到了羅嚴塔爾身上，屁股朝天。  
「喂，是不是傷到了？要不先給那東西取出來？」  
「不用不用，幸虧為了避免受傷你給那東西包了個安全套⋯⋯而且畢竟還在外面包了尿片，不至於弄髒這麼可愛的厚被褥。這是第三天，不，第四天了吧，不是要至少90分鐘？我這樣抱著你——」  
「狼寶，你可不是真的小狼寶寶，壓著很重啊。」羅嚴塔爾不安份地摸摸米達麥亞的後背，就算隔著可愛的灰色毛巾布長睡衣，米達麥亞還是抖抖。  
「哼，貓寶，笑我太胖喔？不都說，太瘦了抱着不舒服？」  
「狼寶不一樣，說太瘦了抱着不舒服那些話，大半是因爲腦子早就退回到爬蟲級別只剩下享受肉慾的滿足，自然和吃一餐好飯那樣挑剔。來，滑下去好不好？拜託，我胸悶……」  
「接着說。」米達麥亞先是整個人貼上羅嚴塔爾，好好感受兩層衣服下，體型細長略微瘦削的愛人的筋肉和肋骨的起伏，才慢吞吞側滑到羅嚴塔爾身旁躺着。  
「貓寶喜歡狼寶是因爲一切都很合拍，不分你我的感覺，這輩子都不會再遇見第二人了。所以抱着也好，怎樣玩也好，或是狼寶你不想玩也好，要打貓寶也好，說貓寶是大混蛋奧斯卡也好……別離開貓寶，貓寶很有用的。」  
「貓寶每次說這句話我就心疼，雖然你也只是說了一次還是兩次。」卡契布蘭卡那場狼狽不堪的戰役過去許久，戰役的細節慢慢淡出他的腦海，但他和羅嚴塔爾的對飲卻如同刻進他每一寸身體一樣，如淚的殘酒，討好而悲慼的笑，還有那句看似自傲實則令人心碎的「貓寶很有用」的自白。羅嚴塔爾很少會表露出那種近似賣身一般的無助，在工作時更是絕對不會露出任何弱點和破綻，米達麥亞是此世唯一的例外。  
作為唯一的聆聽者，他把貓寶的不安塞進內心最深處，溫柔地予以回應：「貓寶最好了，狼寶不會跑走的。」  
他說着，用鼻尖去蹭羅嚴塔爾的臉，「我最喜歡用鼻子蹭，貓寶。」  
「我也喜歡你用鼻子蹭我，圓滾滾的狼寶。」  
「我纔沒有圓滾滾！啊嗚嗚咬你！」  
「沒有，沒有，只是比我圓潤少許罷了。」羅嚴塔爾往枕頭下滑，故意讓自己處於比米達麥亞略矮的位置，撒嬌地將頭埋在米達麥亞肩上，「我想討抱。」  
話音剛落，他身邊的牀頭櫃上有什麼東西發出叮的一聲，似乎是個計時器。  
「狼寶，去取出來吧。」他伸手抱抱米達麥亞，欠身坐在牀上，被有點冷的室溫激得噴出一口氣。  
轉身拿起一個長長的毛披肩，羅嚴塔爾在米達麥亞起來的同時，將披肩罩上兩人肩頭。沒費什麼力氣，米達麥亞取出肛栓又拆了尿片，洗洗下身，才暖暖地鑽進大披肩，和只穿了一件短袖立領長套頭絨布睡衣，裹着披肩卻光着兩條長腿瑟瑟發抖的羅嚴塔爾回到牀上。  
異物終於離開身體，米達麥亞聊天的興致也明顯變好了，在兩人沒來得及關燈就進入夢鄉之前，他們咕咕噥噥，從下一任可能派駐的地點，到奧丁的帝都護衛艦隊是否有小型驅逐艦的艦長空缺，再到「這兩天想去哪裡玩」，厚厚的被子又暖又重，就連體溫略低的羅嚴塔爾舒服地咕噥著好暖和。  
「你就像隻怕冷的小貓，」米達麥亞笑著逗他，「就差沒有滿足地在暖和的人類懷裡打呼嚕。」  
「人類沒毛不夠暖，倒是狼肚子又軟又暖和，小貓足夠小的話，還能窩進去縮著，最舒服。睏了，晚安，狼寶。」  
「來，縮進來暖暖喔，貓寶⋯⋯既然小貓喜歡毛乎乎的狼肚，以後狼寶也不要除毛。」  
「不要，除毛⋯⋯乾淨，貓寶喜歡舔狼寶⋯⋯」一整句話還沒說完，羅嚴塔爾就輕輕靠著米達麥亞進入夢鄉。  
米達麥亞本想關燈，但瞌睡蟲對他的召喚同樣強大而不可反抗，勉強看到牆上的掛鐘時針接近午夜，米達麥亞一隻胳膊留在外面伸向檯燈開關的方向，打起小小的呼嚕。  
他的另一隻胳膊攬著羅嚴塔爾——瘦高個的年輕貴族盡力縮著，蹭在米達麥亞的身邊。

在林中別墅居住雖然有空氣清新、遠離人煙喧鬧種種好處，卻同樣有些許缺點。  
比如，天矇矇亮時就從四面八方傳來的鳥鳴。鳥兒們在清晨的覓食和社交時間特別喧鬧，不同調門的嘰嘰喳喳聲即使經過羅嚴塔爾在接管家族之後特意給別墅窗戶改裝的隔音玻璃過濾，仍是在早晨五點半吵醒了本想享受甜夢，睡到自然醒的米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾。  
「噢——牠們在鬧騰什麼啊！」被鸚鵡的粗啞的大叫聲吵得想給牠們抓住丟進湯鍋的米達麥亞惱怒地翻身，給腦袋壓在枕頭下面，想要徒勞地阻隔從四面八方進攻的音波。  
「沒準在抓姦。」羅嚴塔爾也沒好氣，他拉起厚重的被子蓋在頭上，「簡直煩死。」  
「要抱，氣死了。」米達麥亞在枕頭下咬牙切齒，「快來抱。」  
深知米達麥亞的起牀氣發作如同夏日行雷般猛烈，被窩裏的羅嚴塔爾趕緊推開自己的枕頭，湊過去蓋着米達麥亞，輕輕地用睡了一夜還沒喝水，有些乾燥的嘴脣蹭他的後脖子：「乖狼寶，不氣了不氣了。那些壞壞的傢伙會被遊隼、紅腳隼和麻鷹嚇得亂飛，然後被吃掉！吃光光！」  
「對！吃光光！只有羽毛、嘴巴和爪子會剩下來！」米達麥亞賭氣，「再蹭蹭，好舒服的……」  
「狼寶，再蹭就要生火了喔？」聽到米達麥亞賭氣說舒服，羅嚴塔爾乾脆整個人結結實實趴在他的背上，不安分的嘴巴又是蹭，又是啃咬。  
「貓寶壞壞，不、不過，小狼寶……那個，看起來很贊同你呢……」米達麥亞開始蠕動，他甩頭抖開埋在頭頂的枕頭，反轉身子，臉色紅潤，捧着羅嚴塔爾的臉努力地用鼻頭和嘴脣磨蹭。  
磨蹭變成帶着哼唧聲的凌亂的吻，變成帶着喘息的深吻，變成埋在羅嚴塔爾頸窩的啃咬，「貓寶」，「貓寶，我要——」  
「好——狼寶寶想要了，乖乖——想要什麼呢？吃小兔？吃蜂蜜？怕不怕憤怒的蜜蜂叮你？」羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞一起，粗暴地掀掉罩在米達麥亞的睡衣，露出來的，是樂得恨不得上天的小狼寶。  
羅嚴塔爾拱起後背，撇著腿半坐着，先是用幾個手指掐了掐小狼寶，又用牙齒和舌頭惡意地齧咬和舔舔已經因爲興奮而過於敏感的小傢伙，才懶洋洋地用手和它玩起上上下下的遊戲。  
「可惡，貓寶！能不能快點啊！」慾望無處發泄的米達麥亞，支起膝蓋，伸長自己的手，想要甩開明顯就是在挑逗他的羅嚴塔爾。  
「嘖嘖，嘖嘖，不乖！」羅嚴塔爾捏了一下他的大腿內側，他支起一條腿跪在牀上穩住身形，騰出右手手止住米達麥亞伸過來的左手，「懂禮貌的狼寶寶應該怎麼說來的？要人幫忙的時候該說——？」  
「討厭！壞貓寶！好了啦，要人幫忙時該說『請』！」米達麥亞眼珠充血，脖子和胸口都因爲充血而呈現出緋紅的顏色，「嗚嗚——奧斯卡貓貓少爺，『請』幫幫狼寶的小傢伙，讓他開開心心地跳個舞好不好？狼寶拜託你——」  
「狼寶真是有禮貌的好孩子！」  
羅嚴塔爾拍拍掌表示表揚，丟開小狼寶，欠身用臉頰反覆磨蹭著米達麥亞胸口敏感的兩點，蹭夠了，而且也聽足了米達麥亞的呻吟和哀求之後，才開始捉著小狼寶，手指和手掌加力上下舞動起來。米達麥亞的身體，也隨着羅嚴塔爾的手之舞有節奏地律動起來，在罩着白色牀品的牀上好似涌起肉粉色的小小波浪，隨着高潮的到來，波浪翻出白色的浪花，飛灑在戲水的羅嚴塔爾的身上。  
「哎呀哎呀，看看，」羅嚴塔爾也因爲興奮和剛纔的小小熱身變得渾身泛着粉紅，他用手指在身上蘸著浪花塗抹，畫出了一枚小蘑菇，「狼寶寶開心了？那要不要讓小貓寶也開心地玩玩⋯⋯就跟計畫的那樣？」  
「嗯！」米達麥亞還在喘息，回應的聲音像是嬉戲的狼發出的低吼，他撐起身子，踢踢腿讓羅嚴塔爾下去，「去浴室，我覺得站着更舒服。看——你的睡衣腫了呢！」  
兩人都發出短促的傻笑。  
羅嚴塔爾退到牀下，拿出昨晚用過的肛栓、潤滑劑和小包裏剩下的那些不明不白的道具，扯下衣服，打開整個房子內最爲先進的一部設備——高效浴室暖燈，走了進去。  
也許是因爲接連四天的「準備」，被狂亂地洗淨下身的米達麥亞在肛栓再一次侵入身體時除了小小的痙攣之外，並沒有更激烈的排斥行爲。  
「喏，來看看。」羅嚴塔爾自打走進浴室就忙忙叨叨，一邊做所謂裝飾，一邊在狼寶的身上留下愛撫和吸吮的痕跡，米達麥亞極爲敏感的乳頭更是被他挑逗得一直挺立，隨著他不時的活動，帶着剛剛纏縛在雙乳上的銀線掛飾上垂下的金屬小鈴出輕微的響聲。收到裝飾結束的訊號，蜜色頭髮的年輕人扭頭看背後的鏡子，發現肛栓上連着的正是自打下單購入就被他批判數次的裝飾——一根按比例縮小的仿真通訊天線。他左半瓣屁股上貼着個性化打印的莓紅色弦號貼紙：RN-001 WOLFIE，兩隻腳腕上扣着兩條細細的金屬環，同樣是按比例縮小的複製品——固定艦船的鋼纜鉤，墜有幾個可愛的小鈴。  
「好羞！！」米達麥亞看到弦號，羞得滿臉通紅，他趕緊轉回頭去，如同將頭埋進沙堆中躲避威脅的鴕鳥，權當那該死的裝飾不存在。  
「怎樣，狼寶現在可是WOLFIE的艦載AI，要聽人吩咐辦事喔？來，好好給手手扶在牆上，入港的艦船是要好好停在泊位，不可以動。」  
「否則？」  
「否則就要重新檢測磁性船錨和固着鋼纜，『嗞啦——』地麻一下。」  
羅嚴塔爾湊近米達麥亞，舉起拿在手上的一個紅色按鈕，隨着他輕輕一按，銀線掛飾和纜勾裝飾便通過小小的電流，讓米達麥亞身上小小地麻一下，米達麥亞忍不住顫抖，腳步也挪了挪，小鈴們紛紛作響。  
「明白了？」  
「羞死啦！！！之前我們不是好好計畫嗎？說的時候的感覺可沒這樣！！！」  
「但狼寶答應了喔？」壞人吃吃地笑，他打算日後才告訴狼寶，空談時候的感覺和印象基於參與者的現實經歷和幻想，如果兩者都比較缺乏，自然講什麼感覺都差不多。  
「嗚——你可不許跟人說！」  
「狼寶是我的，我會願意和其他人分享嗎？繼續試試看如何？」  
米達麥亞不情願地點點頭，找了個舒服的姿勢，給雙臂搭在牆上，額頭枕着抱起來的胳膊：「一言既出，駟馬難追，就算被貓寶算計，也難追⋯⋯」  
「WOLFIE，艦載AI啓動。」  
「狼寶AI，歡迎艦長貓寶。」  
艦長說着要進行啓航前的逐項測試，不安分的嘴巴和手指就逐一挑逗起乖乖待命的WOLFIE起來。  
「雷達系統？」羅嚴塔爾輕輕扭轉米達麥亞的脖子，吻吻他的眼瞼和耳朵。  
「雷達系統正常，吱吱！」狼寶乖乖地配合著。  
「嗅探通道？」  
「通道運轉正常，吱吱！」這次，吱吱的叫聲尖了一些，不用說，艦長在搗鬼。他在捏狼寶的鼻尖。  
「艦首機械軸承？」  
「軸承運轉正常，吱吱！」米達麥亞扭扭脖子，找到羅嚴塔爾的身體，小小的舌尖在他的胳膊上畫了個圈之後，還頓了兩下。  
艦長開心極了，表揚AI盡責，他拍拍狼寶的屁股，手掌和屁股細嫩的皮膚接觸，發出啪啪的清脆聲音。  
真是羞！米達麥亞忍不住為自己的決定感到後悔，他長長出了口氣，雖然身軀紋絲不動，但頗有點力氣的呼氣吹動了乳頭上的裝飾。  
小鈴響搖擺幾下，傳出叮叮的聲音。  
「哎呀，哎呀，原來泊位電磁鐵供電不穩定？要來重新斷電通電接駁。」壞人吃吃地笑著，扳動紅色的開關。  
嗚——！！  
米達麥亞感受到細微電流給身體最敏感的兩點帶來的刺激，他不敢亂動，只好咬緊牙關仰頭，好讓小鈴不再因為意外發出招來懲罰的脆響，然而，作為兩人角色扮演遊戲負責掌控的一方，羅嚴塔爾的懲罰可沒那麼善罷甘休。瞬間的電流帶來的刺激之後，是羅嚴塔爾的手指對電磁鐵進行「人工檢測」，他捻弄、按壓、揉搓著米達麥亞的乳頭，還用「工作支架」（他的手臂）輕柔地扳起米達麥亞的身體，用更加精密的「儀器」，舌頭，逗弄那對已經挺立了好久的小肉團。  
無論米達麥亞動或者不動，纏在乳頭上的銀線都因為外來的力量，帶著鈴鐺亂響，狼寶AI也忍不住發出一陣悠長的呻吟，艦艇WOLFIE知道自己的身體再次被挑逗得興奮起來，小狼寶很不安份請求艦長大人檢驗機件運作。  
「嗯，看起來是一次誤判，WOLFIE前端停泊設備運作良好。」羅嚴塔爾輕輕給米達麥亞按照「停泊」姿態擺好，摘了那惹禍的銀線鈴鐺，「狼寶AI，檢查艦艇後部通訊設備情況。」  
「是，艦長大人，吱吱！！」米達麥亞盡全力維持聲音的穩定，他深吸一口氣，「船腹通訊天線無法摺疊，狼寶AI請求艦長大人進行人工排查，船背通訊通道不暢通，急需人工疏通！吱吱！」  
噗嗤嗤，羅嚴塔爾在他身後笑出聲，他乾咳一聲——  
「狼寶AI，艦長大人現在有點累，怎樣才能催促他快點行動呢？」  
「艦長大人，請盡快檢修船腹通訊天線，現時摺疊液壓系統過熱，有引發火災，危及全艦動力幹線的可能！吱吱！」  
「艦長大人覺得不需要著急，先用完早點再來觀察也不會著火。」  
「嗚嗚嗚！嗚嗚嗚！火災警報！火災警報！艦長大人，艦長主人，您麾下戰艦Royal Navy，RN-001號艦WOLFIE艦載AI緊急報告！船腹通訊天線因液壓系統過熱發生火警，消防管線損毀無法自行滅火，懇請艦長大人派出滅火小組——嗚嗚！吱吱！！求求您，求求您了～狼寶AI計算系統混亂，狼寶AI緊急下線——嗚嗚⋯⋯貓寶寶，求求你⋯⋯狼狼要貓寶寶的手指⋯⋯」淚水和牙縫裡擠出來的低吼滾出米達麥亞的喉嚨，他的雙臂仍然靠在浴室的牆上，額頭貼著交疊的手臂，但雙腿卻不停地顫抖，讓腳環上的鈴鐺震響著。  
「真糟糕，AI竟然下線了。」始作俑者輕輕地揉捻著米達麥亞的乳頭，最終還是善心地握著他挺立的小狼寶，翻開包皮，幫船腹通訊天線舒緩液壓系統，隨著運作不良的液體被排出，船腹引發的火災終於停歇下來。他吻吻米達麥亞的後背，為清理工具套上保護用具，充分潤滑，輕輕地告訴他自己要進去。艦長大人拆除通訊天線，拔掉連接埠，將三隻「探測器」探進通道細細密密地在通道內部摸上一輪，終於有點粗暴地將專用疏通工具送進去。  
他可是一直在忍呐！  
和數個月前那次災難般的體驗不同，經過悉心準備，船背收納通道沒有努力排斥它，不同尋常的熱度和緊緻的感覺令羅嚴塔爾覺得自己的慾望被被整個地吸了進去，還沒等他有所動作，和米達麥亞心跳同步的顫動和通道自然而然的律動就引發了「小貓寶」的工作。  
「吱吱！清理工作開始！」重新上線的狼寶AI帶著哭腔，整個艦船都在動，和清理工具的節奏彼此配合，最終協同一致，固定船錨的鉤索發出悅耳的歌唱，不過艦長大人似乎分身乏力，沒辦法重新固定船錨。  
隨著羅嚴塔爾爽快的呻吟，「船背通訊天線收納通道暢通，吱吱！」的回報聲也斷斷續續地被AI讀出，專用工具撤出通道，WOLFIE艦啟航前的檢查宣告結束。  
米達麥亞扶著牆，慢慢滑坐在浴室地上，艦長大人將保險套取下丟在旁邊，抬手打開浴室花灑，靠著他的「狼寶AI」坐下來。

「累壞了？狼寶。」  
「腳軟。」米達麥亞喘著氣，花灑噴下來的水四處飛濺，他靠著羅嚴塔爾，憤憤地用手肘頂他的肋條，「可惡，你。」  
「不好玩？」  
「沒想到會這樣羞。」他朦朧的灰眼睛看看羅嚴塔爾，「說！」  
「你之前從沒這樣玩過，我們之前一邊聊天一邊撫慰產生的性幻想，是需要參與者有足夠的經歷才會知道到底是『羞』還是沒事。狼寶你是不喜歡去做被動的那邊吧。」  
「嗯，男孩子不該——」  
「主導一方要能接收到被動一方的細微暗示和反應，要不然，雙方不是不盡興，就是要受傷了。」  
「不會就學，難道貓寶能做，我就不能？」米達麥亞是不會服輸的，也許他會因為沒有經驗，小小地吃個虧，但他很清楚自己想要什麼，並且會堅持努力，直到達到目的。  
「當然可以。」羅嚴塔爾親親米達麥亞，「沒有狼寶做不好的事。」  
他扶著米達麥亞，兩人站起來洗洗，擦得乾乾爽爽，回到床上。床鋪基本上很乾淨，這也許得益於米達麥亞射精在羅嚴塔爾身上的緣故。  
他們互相撫摸，親吻，抱在一起，清晨聒噪的鳥兒隨著太陽升起，都忙著覓食，別墅周圍又安靜下來。羅嚴塔爾耐不住困倦，他蹭在米達麥亞身邊，又進入夢鄉，略為凌亂的額髮掉下幾綹，蓋在形狀美好的眉毛上，他的睡顏少見的安詳，眉頭放鬆，嘴巴輕輕嘟著，看起來勉強稱得上飽滿。米達麥亞看著他美麗的睡顏，忍不住悄悄吻吻他的額頭，靠上去，也閉上眼睛，打算小小地打個盹。

等一下，我們會去森林裏，就算冷一點也好。在意識模糊前，他這樣想著，我喜歡颳過松柏間的輕風，喜歡站在山陵上看空中盤旋的鷹隼，喜歡林地的香氣，喜歡你在我身邊，喜歡你安心的笑容，不帶絲毫諷刺意味的話，還有滿腦子的把戲，就算很羞，也夠出乎意料，夠好玩。  
我也許很無聊，還有假正經，但也請你不要煩。  
小小的咕噥聲，進入朦朧中的羅嚴塔爾的腦海，讓他做了一個古怪的夢。在夢裡，他和米達麥亞都變成長著好幾對翅膀的仙子，坐在並立的王座上，被一眾驍勇的仙子仙女戰士們簇擁著，米達麥亞用銀色發光的瞳孔看著他，而他異色的雙眼則能同時關照仙界和凡間的一切變化。他們手牽著手，戴著成對的王冠，持有成對的權杖、寶劍，不管是什麼樣的挑戰、陰謀和難題，都不是他們兩人的對手。  
正直的米達麥亞，從來不是無聊、假正經和令人厭煩的唷。  
在仙子和仙女們的見證下，他吻著米達麥亞的額頭、鼻尖和嘴唇，交換著以生命為註腳的誓言，這一次，再沒有舉著刀的女人進入他的甜美夢境。  
不知道米達麥亞會不會做夢呢？他朦朧地想著，比任何人都要爽快、正直的友人，即使做夢，也一定是被奧丁和芙蕾雅保佑的，充滿了快樂和勝利的夢吧。

不管是狂風，卡契布蘭卡的冰雪還是迄今為止都未遭遇的戰地凶險，甚至充滿暗箭的權鬥之地，我唯一想要的，就是跟你並肩而立。  
直到我們的生命停擺為止。

====END====


	6. 補遺：SHOWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是在寫上一章節時初稿的部分，十分歡樂，就算是因爲影響情節還是捨不得刪，乾脆放在後面。  
> 這是兩人重新回到奧丁，跑去羅嚴塔爾家的林間別墅休假+開車之前的插曲，米達麥亞給自己摯友帶去見父母……電話裏說的「摯友」，怎麼進了家門之後就變成其他的關係了呢？這可了不得！  
> [OOC,OOC, OOC警報！！！]  
> 別以爲燕子就不會生氣。哼。  
> 艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞不是好惹的！  
> 打手手！

卡契布蘭卡基地，從條件和工作難度來看都不可謂不辛苦。年輕有爲的軍官如米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾自打撿了條命還拿到勳章和嘉獎之後，工作的繁重程度直線上升。  
「能力越大，責任越大。本基地對能力出衆的軍官從不吝於賦予重任，門第觀念在前線沒有存在的可能，請好好努力。」負責帶領他倆的准將皮笑肉不笑地將其他軍官都不愛接手的工作丟給他們，不管是文書還是前線任務，責任之重大都遠超一個小小的「少校」可以承擔的分量。剛剛熟悉基地運作和潛規則的兩人咬緊牙關，依靠加班、努力社交打探消息和彼此協助將任務完成。前線基地重視實績，就算遠在天邊的貴族恨不得他們早點死，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾還是爭取到大本營爲每次評定寫下「出色」的評語，也物色到幾個想要網羅到手下的得力軍官，比如擅長文書工作、傳達資訊的路癡阿姆斯道爾夫和對工程部門瞭如指掌的洞穴探險專家朗斯博格。  
但是，比起即將降臨的「刀山火海」，奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾覺得這一年在卡契布蘭卡遭遇的困難和刁難都不算什麼。

「奧斯卡貓，別太緊張，你現在完全是自己嚇自己。」穿着羅嚴塔爾出主意幫忙在奧丁有名的休閒服裝店挑選的整套衣服（狼寶強調，全都是自己付賬），米達麥亞帶着久別歸家特有的興奮對羅嚴塔爾說。  
「就算是想出來的，心理上的焦慮和膽怯還是實際存在！你也不想想是誰給你關在大門外不給進家，是誰給巨大無比洗衣籃扣在你頭上的？！『拐走我兒子/沃夫表哥的漂亮小姐』變成了男人，我倒要看看你家人得多開明纔會有好臉色……」  
「先生，要不還是我送請柬給米達麥亞先生家人，請他們去府上做客……」一直盡心爲羅嚴塔爾家族服務的執事看到家主猶疑不定的臉色，好心提議。  
「NEIN！遲早都要親身登門拜訪，時間越遲被全家人爆擊的可能性越大！」羅嚴塔爾大聲拒絕，「在門口等着我，一旦被打出來……」  
「我父母和表妹爲什麼要給你打出門啊！」米達麥亞抓着好不容易才被打理得像那麼回事的頭髮崩潰大喊，修剪了沒多久的漂亮髮型又變得如颱風過境後樹杈上的雀巢一般，令人不忍細看。  
「米達麥亞先生，下車前再梳梳頭吧。」

接過英俊的高個兒年輕人遞上的大束顏色搭配美妙，花語充滿不同祝福的鮮花，艾芳不無疑惑地瞟了陌生人一眼，請他們進入客廳。米達麥亞首先向羅嚴塔爾介紹自己的家人，之後才對着以爲在接待「沃夫的（普通）朋友」的父母表妹說出真相。  
「奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾，帝國騎士，我的摯友，讓我在卡契布蘭卡免遭陣亡厄運的恩人，以及這輩子認定的愛人和伴侶。」  
——什麼！  
電話裏可不是這樣講的！全家人目瞪口呆。  
「沃夫表哥送桔梗花的『漂亮小姐』竟然是『漂亮先生』！」真該在他頭上扣三份洗衣籃，不，扣花盆！不對！我要扣家裏的堆肥在他頭上！艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞這樣想。  
「救了兒子的命是好事，但什麼？我兒子找了個男人，還是個貴族？那小子一幅風流相，到底是不是認真和我兒子交往？我兒子竟！然！找了個男人！」米達麥亞夫婦面面相覷，從彼此的眼中看到了震驚和憤怒。  
「羅嚴塔爾！你救了沃夫岡的命，我們全家都很感激，但我告訴你，米達麥亞家的人可以報恩，但絕不賣身！你這滿臉寫着『風流』兩個字的小子，看我不給你點厲害嚐嚐！」園藝師米達麥亞年過半百是沒錯，但常年的體力勞動讓他身體結實得很，「艾芳，給我拿那把最大的修枝剪子來！我倒要看看掛名貴族的白脖子夠不夠我家剪刀一剪！」  
「好！師父！」自打開始學園藝，艾芳就開始尊稱米達麥亞叔叔爲師父，下定決心要讓叔叔辛苦經營的園藝工作室發揚光大，原本在家裏跟着米達麥亞嬸嬸做家事，現在則完全聽叔叔的調派。  
「哼！羅嚴塔爾先生看起來不壞，但沃夫的搗鬼也真是夠了！先掰扯清楚再叫我，真是沒眼看。」米達麥亞太太站起來拍拍手，轉身進了廚房，不由得令米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾同時懷疑當晚的晚餐裏會不會加了太多鹹鹽，讓不受歡迎的客人吃個啞巴虧。  
艾芳答應一聲就去取工具，米達麥亞想攔，卻看到父親捲起袖子站起來撲向羅嚴塔爾，他跳起來使出吃奶的力氣抱住父親，大喊著「爸！你誤會了，（羅嚴塔爾他）不是這樣（始亂終棄）的（浪蕩子）！」  
看着米達麥亞的表妹麻利地去找什麼修枝剪，羅嚴塔爾覺得情勢不妙，現在再不逃，就會被憤怒的少女和中年男人前後夾擊，他大喊一聲「沃夫！戰略撤退！」就想往外跑，剛到客廳門口，便被氣勢洶洶，一手拎着園藝剪，一手拖着大號洗衣籃的艾芳逼得慢慢退回原地。  
平民的家裏可沒有貴族那麼大，取一把剪子也就是轉身的事兒，這是羅嚴塔爾未曾預料到的變數。  
口中喊着「沃夫表哥是個大笨蛋！」，洗衣籃對着羅嚴塔爾砸了過來。  
「嗷！」就算長得夠高，讓洗衣籃扣不到頭上，被籃筐邊緣砸一下還是不好受。羅嚴塔爾歪頭，一手接過籃子，步步後退，險險避過擋路的椅子和茶几，撞上正和老爸角力的米達麥亞的後背。  
「米達麥亞！怎麼辦？又不能打……」  
背後的米達麥亞先生更生氣了：「臭小子！你偷走我兒子不算，還想動粗打我女兒！！該死的！」  
他猛然發力，讓無論如何也不能使足力氣的兒子大感侷促，沒辦法，沃夫岡-米達麥亞只好緊緊抵着羅嚴塔爾的後背：「羅嚴塔爾！現在不要撤步，給我頂住——」  
「你表妹怎麼辦！她手裏可是拿着把兇惡的大剪刀啊啊啊啊——」  
「用洗衣籃擋着就好了，我爸比較難對付！」  
「沃夫表哥大笨蛋！你瞧不起誰啊！！」  
咔嚓！咔嚓！失去洗衣籃卻意外騰出一隻手的艾芳，抓着修枝剪子的柄，威脅地讓剪子雙刃一開一合，和羅嚴塔爾隔着服務米達麥亞家多年的老洗衣籃對峙。  
「艾芳不要亂來，聽我說啊！！」  
「誰要聽你這胳膊肘往外拐還賣屁股的壞哥哥說話！」  
「誰告訴你我賣屁股的！我還沒來得及賣屁股呢——沒有成功啊啊啊！」  
「米達麥亞快讓你家人住手，再這樣下去頂不住！」羅嚴塔爾紮穩馬步，後背幫米達麥亞出力，雙手拿着洗衣籃左推右擋，暫時抵擋住大剪刀「喀嚓擦」的攻勢，若是剪子突然往下面發難，讓他的「小貓寶」一命歸西，那可大事不好。

正當四人在客廳的較勁要發展成大亂鬥的時候，米達麥亞家的女主人出現在門口，她的眼睛有點紅腫，說話還帶着鼻音，手裏拿着裝有大茶壺、奶缸、糖缸和五個茶杯的茶盤。  
「別打別吵了！住手！都坐下好好講話！」  
茶盤重重摔在桌上，杯子茶壺一陣呻吟，抄着傢伙和空手較勁的四個人被家裡女主人的威嚴震攝，心生寒意，和泄了氣的皮球一樣，撓撓頭放下手裏的兇器。米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾手拉手坐在雙人矮沙發上，米達麥亞太太佔據了寶貝搖椅，米達麥亞先生不敢發話搶回他的寶座，摸摸鼻子坐上一邊的單人矮沙發，艾芳的椅子空着，氣呼呼的少女雙手環抱在胸前，倚靠在窗臺上。  
米達麥亞這才發現，表妹沒有穿着他記憶中的帶花邊的襯衫、裙子和長圍裙，而是穿着長褲，上身是大專學生最愛穿的印着校名縮寫、學校盾徽的連帽套頭衫。

費盡脣舌，他們倆花了整個下午將互相結識和共處的經過講完，到晚餐前，茶壺不知道被續了多少次，賓主把所有想問的、想罵的、想攤牌的都說個夠。最終，老米達麥亞夫婦和艾芳瑟琳終於給看起來輕浮實質上相當靠得住的羅嚴塔爾打了個「初檢合格」印章。  
「沃夫表哥，借『原本以爲是漂亮小姐沒想到是漂亮先生』的奧斯卡用一下。」沒在椅子上坐多久的艾芳站起來，示意羅嚴塔爾跟她走。  
不會是打算給我埋在後院做堆肥吧！羅嚴塔爾驚恐地看看米達麥亞，後者似乎是突然想到了什麼，噗地發出一聲噴笑，示意他跟着去。  
「雖然不是漂亮小姐，不過，既然是哥哥的伴，來了家裏就要幫忙！」氣哼哼的燕子帶着羅嚴塔爾去廚房，「幫忙曬衣服吧。」  
吃過晚飯，胃裏塞滿重口味的乾酪排骨火鍋、烤雞和田園沙律，坐在返回自家宅子的車上，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞癱軟在車子後座，一邊嘆氣一邊笑。  
「累死我了，我寧可面對一個班的薔薇騎士，都不要再面對米達麥亞家的修枝剪子和洗衣籃。」羅嚴塔爾捏着眉心，「真是徹底大潰敗。」  
「艾芳變兇了，果然出去讀書就不一般。」米達麥亞倒在羅嚴塔爾腿上，撲哧撲哧地噴笑，「你幫忙曬衣服，她還滿意麼？」  
「今晚在我家睡一夜吧？別那麼趕。」羅嚴塔爾沒從震撼教育恢復，他岔開話題，沒有回答。  
「嗯。」

直到上了床，米達麥亞才知道羅嚴塔爾的「震撼教育」是多麼的令人啼笑皆非。  
「啊，你表妹讓我幫忙曬衣服。」  
「這是自然，她剛來我家時還小小的，老媽請她幫忙的第一件事就是曬衣服。」  
「噗——！」真是看起來乖巧，實際上厲害的姑娘。  
「才沒有，我就說，去讀大學會讓女孩子變得不像女孩子。艾芳之前才不會這樣。她怎麼了你啦？」  
「她讓我幫曬衣服這輪，是你母親和她的衣服！怎麼會放一起洗！！！」羅嚴塔爾惱火地砸了一下床墊，「簡直不能忍！」  
「呃⋯⋯我看，羅嚴塔爾，你之所以有這種錯覺，是因為羅嚴塔爾宅的主人也就你一個，所以沒第二個人的衣服會跟你混一塊。」  
「我家人的衣服不會混在一起啦！真是要命，你不怕傳染病啊。」  
「家裡人怎麼會有傳染病。」米達麥亞白了他一眼，就算肛栓讓他不很舒服，但羅嚴塔爾因為過於養尊處優而產生的錯覺實在是有必要糾正。  
「天啦——好吧，反正在這一點上是說不通你。」羅嚴塔爾搖頭，把一輪長達一小時的《家人共患傳染病的可能及預防》科普講座丟進理智的角落，「你知道嗎，洗衣機深處是她和你母親的內衣和睡衣。」  
噢——米達麥亞把手舉起來，擋在臉上，要好看了。  
「我是進不得也退不得，站在那裡跟她說，這個我不好拿。」  
聽起來，是沒錯，但⋯⋯  
「但你表妹說『有什麼顧慮的！不准藉故偷懶！拿出來！』」然後，我就拿出了她的睡衣。  
你慘了。  
「廢話！她說我是變態！『奧斯卡表哥大變態！放下！』」我怎麼就憑空成了你表妹的表哥了？！！  
大概是因為我是她表哥吧？本來，你若是漂亮小姐，她該稱呼你表嫂的⋯⋯現在可好，當然也只能叫表哥。  
「可我是聽她的命令繼續拿衣服的啊？！！她說我是變態，憑什麼啊？」羅嚴塔爾滿腹委屈，從未以強力或是任何不光彩的手段和女性發生關係，即使是分手也頂多被人說是薄情的羅嚴塔爾，從未被「變態」這個名詞修飾過。事關他的清譽，絕對不能後退，「你說，我明明是聽命行事，她憑什麼說我是變態！我怎麼著了？」  
「你⋯⋯你拿了她的睡衣⋯⋯」米達麥亞想笑又不敢，他知道羅嚴塔爾極為在乎紳士風度，拿起別的女性的睡衣這種事，若不是沒選擇，他死都不會幹。  
「不就是件一看就知道是穿了五、六年都不止，上面印著的小燕子都快褪色，袖口和下擺都荷葉邊還有點破的睡衣嗎？我哪裡變態了？再說，看著這種舊到家還不丟的睡衣，誰會有興趣啊？不知道的，還以為你家虐待養女吧！」  
「羅嚴塔爾，你要是再說下去，我就替她揍你了喔？」你以為老人家說男孩子事事都要忍就完了？艾芳見過她有數的幾次，都被她當成徹頭徹尾的女僕使喚呢！  
「然後，我就跟你表妹說——裡面剩下的全都是睡衣和內衣了，就算她不說我是變態，我都不要往外拿，惹人誤會。」  
你變成偷懶的變態了，對吧？  
羅嚴塔爾有氣無力地看著米達麥亞，明明是他的狼寶塞了肛栓，貓寶此時的表情卻跟突然智齒發炎痛得要死那麼難看。果然你們是家人，你表妹說我偷懶耍滑，還偷看她的內衣，我當然不幹，抱起手臂坐在廚房的凳子上，她卻說我懶惰，眼裡沒活，明明可以擦桌子。  
所以我竟然去拿著妳家的舊抹布擦桌子！！！奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾竟然被一個天上掉下來的表妹罵完變態還去幫手擦桌子！！！  
噗哈哈哈哈哈——  
米達麥亞顧不得屁股的不快，抱著肚子笑出了聲。  
他和羅嚴塔爾共同經歷過比這難得多的情況，也被目中無人的貴族出身的軍官和長官當成傭人一般使喚，然而，對羅嚴塔爾來說，會處於有怨無處訴白吃啞巴虧，卻還帶著點連自己都察覺不到的欣喜的狀況，這恐怕是第一次。  
「那你下次去我家準備一副曬衣服專用手套，再戴上墨鏡，這誠意估計會讓她表揚你幾句也不一定呢。」  
「你說她靈巧得如同燕子？我看明明是跟藍鵲一樣！」  
「怎麼？」  
「又吵！又兇！連猛禽也敢來挑釁！」  
「⋯⋯橫豎都是鳥，還真不虧『奧斯卡表哥』這稱呼吶～」好啦，好啦，我們去休假時，髒衣服就去鎮上的洗衣舖洗，好不好？這樣就沒人需要曬衣服，自然也就沒有那一連串的麻煩啦。

END


End file.
